Pokemon master chronicle arc I: the adventure in Unova
by Hikari0506
Summary: Hikari, một Pokemon trainer "tập sự", đã phải bỏ trốn khỏi chính căn nhà của mình cùng hai người bạn của cô, trốn chạy khỏi quá khứ và tìm lại chính mình mà cô đã vô tình đánh mất. Và không ai biết được rằng ngày cô gái 13 tuổi bắt đầu cuộc hành trình cũng chính là lúc tai họa và kết thúc mới thực sự bắt đầu. Tổ chức có mạng lưới mạnh mẽ trên thế giới, team Saber tooth.
1. Chapter 1: Quyết định liều lĩnh

Tất cả mọi thứ xung quanh đều chìm trong bóng tối. Không một tia sáng. Sự im lặng vẫn luôn kéo dài tưởng chừng như là vô tận. Tôi nhắm mắt lại, để mình trôi đi, lơ lửng trong không gian tĩnh mạch này. Ít nhất là tôi vẫn nghĩ như thế.

_"...Mở mắt ra, ta cần nói chuyện với ngươi."_

Hả? Nơi này có người? Nhưng giọng nói đấy dường như chẳng thuộc về con người. Vậy là ai?

Tôi chậm rãi mở mắt ra nhưng rồi lại phải hối hận về việc làm ấy...

Ngay trước mặt..không...cả bầu không gian xung quanh liền thay đổi. Đó là quanh cảnh chiến tranh...Một cuộc chiến thực sự. Những tiếng la hét của người và Pokemon. Dòng máu đỏ tươi chảy dài thành sông và những xác chết chất cao thành núi. Những ngọn lửa và sấm sét bao trùm cả bầu trời và mặt đất. Và có những vệt sáng màu tím trải dài trên đất liền, đi đến đâu những sinh vật sống lụi tàn đến đấy. Nổi bật nhất là hai sinh vật hình rồng lơ lửng trên bàu trời bao phủ bởi mây đen. Nói chung khung cảnh cực kì hỗn loạn. 'Chuyện gì đang xảy ra thế này?'-tôi nghĩ.

Flash!

Đột ngột, mọi thứ đều loá lên một ánh sáng chói rồi tắt hẳn. Tôi lại trở về lại không gian đen tối xung quanh. Nhưng lần này tôi không hề một mình. Đoán xem?

Đó là có một con rồng trắng to lớn với đôi mắt xanh đang nhìn tôi như muốn nhìn xuyên qua tâm hồn.

"Cái, cái quái gì đang diễn ra thế này!" Thét lên, tôi ráo riết nhìn xung quanh.

_"Không cần phải sợ hãi, đâu phải ta đến đâu để ăn cậu đâu. Ta đến đây, trong giấc mơ này, chỉ để nói chuyện thôi"_-con rồng trắng nói với một giọng dịu dàng và nó có vẻ vô cùng kiên nhẫn. 'Giống như ba vậy...'

"Này, mi là ai? tại sao mi có thể vào giấc mơ của ta? Và tại sao ngươi lại cho ta xem những thứ đó?"-tôi hỏi dồn dập. Thật sự tôi rất muốn biết chuyện gì đang diễn ra.

_"Để trả lời cho hai câu hỏi sau, đó là do giữa hai ta có mối liên kết với nhau nhưng ngươi không hề nhận ra điều đó cho nên rất khó khăn để nói chuyện được với ngươi. Và thứ hai..."_-nó đưa đầu xuống tầm mắt tôi, nói với giọng cực kì nghiêm túc.

_"Đó chính là điềm báo cho tương lai và đó là khả năng của chính ngươi. Ta không hề cho ngươi thấy gì cả, chính ngươi tự mình thấy nó, Hikari."_

"Tự ta thấy nó là sao? Mà khoan, sao mi biết tên ta!"-tôi nửa hỏi, nửa hét lên vì ngạc nhiên.

Cười mỉm, con Pokemon đấy có vẻ định nói thêm gì đấy nhưng đột nhiên ngừng lại. Nói ngẩng cao đầu lên và giang những đôi cánh trắng muốt kia ra như thể muốn bay đi.

_"Những câu hỏi hiện giờ của ngươi sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ được giải đáp. Ta không thể nói chuyện với ngươi được nữa nhưng chắc chắn hai ta sẽ gặp lại nhau một ngày không xa, Hikari..."_ Và rồi quang cảnh xung quanh sáng dần lên.

"Khoan đã! Ta vẫn chưa hỏi hết mà. Này!"-tôi la lên, lấy cánh tay phải che trước mặt.

_"Một ngày nào đó, chắc chắn..."_-giọng nói của nói dần nhỏ lại.

"Này!"

Loạt soạt!

Tôi ngồi phắt dậy, tấm chăn đắp trên người bị hất tung lên. Tôi thở hổn hển , đưa tay trái ra phía trước như muốn nắm giữ lại một thứ gì đấy.

'Hikari, Hikari! Có sao không? Cậu mơ thấy ác mộng hả?' một giọng nói đầy lo lắng cất lên. Mà hả? Ác mộng?

'Này, tỉnh táo đi. Trời sáng bảnh mắt ra rồi đấy. Tính ngủ đến chừng nào nữa?' lần này là một tiếng rít.

À tôi nhớ rồi. Tối hôm qua tôi nằm trên giường đọc Pokemon News rồi ngủ lúc nào không hay. Có vẻ như hai người bạn cùng phòng đã đánh thức tôi dậy rồi nhỉ.

'Cậu đổ mồ hôi hơi nhiều đó. Có chắc là không sao chứ?'

Cười mỉm, tôi đặt tay lên đầu con Pokemon chuột điện xoa xoa, "Ừ, không sao. Cảm ơn vì lo lắng cho tôi, Pikachu"

'Thật là. Đây là lần cuối tôi cho cậu thức khuya đấy Hikari' con rắn lá nhỏ đứng dưới sàn nói gắt gỏng.

Khó chịu vậy đấy nhưng tôi biết Snivy cũng rất quan tâm đến tôi. Thở một cái, tôi nhìn chiếc đồng hồ treo tường hình Volttor. Nó điểm 9h45.

9h45...

...

...Tuyệt...

"9h45!? Sao mấy cậu không kêu tôi dậy!"-hét lên, tôi liền bật dậy khỏi giường chạy đến tủ đồ. Hành động bất chợt này khiến cả Pikachu và Snivy ngạc nhiên. "Nhanh lên nào chúng ta sẽ trễ mất!"-tôi lục lọi cả tủ đồ mà tìm quần áo.

Snivy chợt nhớ ra một điều gì đấy và đến cạnh tôi nói, 'Hikari, chúng ta không được phép đi trên cuộc hành trình. Cậu quên rồi à?...'

Mọi thứ trong căn phòng trở nên lặng đi...

Ngồi xổm xuống sàn, tôi dựa đầu lên hai tay mà thở dài. Đúng vậy, tôi không được phép bắt đầu cuộc hành trình nhưng Pikachu và Snivy đều có thể tự chọn một nhà huấn luyện để đi. Và họ đã chọn tôi và phải ở lại đây. Trong thị trấn Nuvema này. Tại sao tôi không được phép đi và trở thành một nhà huấn luyện Pokemon? Tôi...tôi không muốn nhắc đến điều đó.

'Con nhất định sẽ trở thành một trainer mạnh mẽ như ba!'

Thở dài, Pikachu nhảy lên ô cửa sổ và mở nó ra cho gió mát thổi vào phòng. Nhìn ra xa, nó thở dài ngao ngán. 'Có lẽ ta đã đến được thành phố tiếp theo nếu được đi rồi nhỉ...'- Pikachu nói.

Đúng. Đáng lẽ hôm nay tôi sẽ đuợc nhận một chiếc Pokedex của giáo sư cùng với Pokemon khởi đầu để bắt đầu hành trình. Nhưng không. Tôi là đứa trẻ duy nhất ở thị trấn, có thể là toàn khu vực Unova, không được đi đâu cả. Hừ ngay cả người anh trai 'ngốc' của tôi còn được đi nữa mà!

Đứng lên bước đến ô cửa sổ, bao suy nghĩ liền chạy qua đầu tôi 'tại sao tôi không thể rời khỏi nơi đây? Là vì tôi quá khác biệt sao? Nhưng tôi muốn biết được thế giới ngoài kia như thế nào. Tôi muốn biết rõ hơn về mình...sự thật về cái chết của cha...

Được. Tôi quyết định rồi. Hôm nay tôi nhất định sẽ...

'N...này! Cậu định làm gì thế?' -Pikachu hỏi, hốt hoảng khi thấy tôi lôi chiếc baloo xanh đã cũ và một bộ đồ ra. Pikachu biết bạn nó định làm gì nhưng nó cần phải nghe điều đó. Trực tiếp bằng chính đôi tai nhỏ của nó.

Một chiếc quần kaki dài màu xám xanh với ống quần được nhét trong đôi bốt vải màu nâu. Áo thun đen và áo khoác đỏ viền trắng tay ngắn không gài khuy. Tóc được búi lên và đội một chiếc mũ lưỡi trai màu trắng với biểu tượng pokeball màu đỏ phía trước. Một viên đá màu đỏ-có thể là đá Morganite - được gắn vào dây đeo cổ. Tay mang đôi găng tay màu xanh cao su đã cũ. Nhìn vào gương tôi thở dài một cách thoả mãn. Cuối cùng tôi cũng có cơ hội được mặc bộ đồ này. Món quà sinh nhật cuối cùng của ba...

Lắc đầu, tôi liền chất vào cái túi những món đồ cần thiết rồi bước đến ô cửa sổ. "Cậu thử nghĩ xem tôi sẽ làm gì Pikachu? Tất nhiên là bỏ trốn rồi!"

'Cậu có vấn đề gì không thế?' Snivy hỏi, lườm tôi. Biết ngay thế nào cũng vậy mà.

"Thôi nào Snivy! Chúng ta không thể chôn chân ở đây cả đời được. Còn nhiều thứ ngoài kia chúng ta cần phải khám phá. Hơn nữa chúng ta phải chứng tỏ bản thân mình cho thế giới thấy, cho họ biết ta là ai mà, phải không?"

'Hừ. Nói đúng đấy. Đằng nào thì cũng đến lúc ta phải tự chọn con đường cho bản thân rồi. Được tôi sẽ đi cùng!' Snivy nói một cách quyết tâm. Nó nhảy lên khung cửa sổ.

'Cậu đi đâu tớ đi đấy. Không ý kiến!' Pikachu liền nhảy lên vai tôi, bám chặt.

"Được, ikouze!"

Điều tiếp theo tôi làm có lẽ sẽ khiến nhiều người nghĩ tôi bị điên: nhảy từ cửa sổ tầng hai xuống đất. Vâng, có lẽ tôi điên thật.

'Cậu đúng là điên rồi!' Snivy hét lên, hai cánh tay nhỏ quấn chặt quanh cổ tôi.

"Đúng. Tôi điên rồi đấy vì sắp đuợc đi khám phá mọi thứ rồi! Yahoooo!"

Lộn vòng trên không một chút rồi đáp xuống đất một cách an toàn. Nhìn tôi thật sự như một ninja vậy. 'Hạ cánh an toàn, đi thôi!'-tôi nghĩ. Ngay lập tức tôi phóng qua hàng rào sân sau và chạy đến phòng thí nghiệm của vị giáo sư nổi tiếng vùng Unova-giáo sư Juniper.

"Đến lúc phải tự quyết định con đường rồi!"

~*Hồi tưởng*~

_"Ba! Mẹ! Con được giáo sư Juniper nhận dạy cho việc nghiên cứu này!"_

_Một bé trai tầm 7 tuổi hớn hở chạy vào nhà, nét hớn hở hiện rõ trên gương mặt. Theo sau cậu bé là một cô bé nhỏ đang ôm một bé Pichu._

_"Vậy à! Con trai của mẹ giỏi thật đấy. Lại đây mẹ thơm cái coi~"-mẹ của cậu bé liền bế cậu lên ôm, hôn cậu khắp mặt._

_"Mẹ!"-cậu dùng dằn cho đến khi cười phá lên khi mẹ cậu thọc lét cậu ở bụng và lưng._

_Một người đàn ông với mái tóc đen, mắt đỏ cùng mặc áo thun đen với một con Pikachu đi từ bậc thang xuống. Thấy cảnh hai mẹ con đùa giỡn với nhau như thế, anh nở một nụ cười nhẹ trên môi. Nhưng sao đó khi thấy cô con gái mình đứng yên ở một chỗ vẫn còn ôm Pichu mà nhìn về phía hai mẹ con, vẻ mặt hơi buồn buồn._

_"Sao thế? Không được giáo sư nhận dạy à Hikari?"-anh bước đến chỗ bé gái nhỏ, khuỵu gối xuống, hỏi nhỏ nhẹ với một giọng nói ấm áp._

_"Dạ không ba, chỉ là..." Hikari nhìn xuống đất, vẻ mặt tỏ vẻ không chắc chắn. "Con cũng được giáo sư mời nhưng không chắc là có nên không nữa..."_

_Anh liền bất ngờ với câu trả lời này. Tại sao lại không nên? Không phải việc trở thành phụ tá của giáo sư là tốt sao?_

_"Không phải ý con là chê, thật sự là..."-nói đến đây, Hikari nắm chặt hai bàn tay lại, nhìn cậu với vẻ quyết tâm. "Con muốn học tất cả những kiến thức và kinh nghiệm từ ba. Con muốn trở thành một trainer thật mạnh giống ba vậy. Chứ không phải là một nhà nghiên cứu! Và một ngày nào đó sẽ vượt qua ba với danh nghĩa Pokemon trainer!"_

_"Pi Pichu Pi!" /Đúng vậy!/ - Pichu nói._

_Mỉm cười, anh ôm đứa con gái nhỏ của mình vào lòng, thủ thỉ, "Ba rất vui khi nghe con nói vậy đấy. Nhưng mà luôn nhớ rằng không nhất thiết con phải trở thành trainer giống ba. Con luôn được lựa chọn, luôn có quyền quyết định của mình. Con nhớ chưa?"_

_Cười cười, Hikari liền chạy ra vòng tay ấm áp. Nắm chặt một nắm tay đưa lên không. Cô gái nhỏ nói với một ngọn lửa quyết tâm._

_"Con đã quyết rồi. Con nhất định con sẽ trở thành một trainer giống ba. Và sẽ là một trainer mạnh nhất thế giới!"_

_"Pika Pika!" /nói hay lắm nhóc/-Pikachu nói._

_Cậu mỉm cười, thấy cô con gái nhỏ của mình như thế cũng đủ làm cậu vui rồi. Đúng vậy, cậu cũng mong rằng cô luôn có thể giữ được tính kiên định như thế và sau này có thể tự quyết định được con đường của mình.'_

~*Kết thúc hồi tưởng*~

P/s: thật sự sẽ hơi khó hiểu khi đọc đến đây mà không ai thắc mắc là vì sao chỉ có Hikari hiểu tiếng pokemkn :v

Dù sao thì, R&amp;R please! (Read and Review)


	2. Chapter 2: Trainer tập sự vs Giáo sư

Hikari's POV

_"Cậu có chắc là chúng ta nên làm điều này không Hikari?"_-Snivy hỏi. Tỏ vẻ không chắc chắn. Vừa nói vừa quấn một sợi dây leo quanh thắt lưng của tôi.

Hiện giờ cả tôi, Pikachu và Snivy đang trên nóc phòng thí nghiệm của giáo sư. Tất cả chỉ để phục vụ cho mục đích duy nhất-lấy cắp chiếc pokedex.

"Ta phải làm như thế Snivy bởi vì nếu không có trainer card ít nhất phải có một chiếc Pokedex để được công nhận tham gia chiến đấu trong Liên đoàn Pokemon". Vừa nói, tôi vừa cố gắng cậy cửa sổ trên nóc phòng thí nghiệm ra...Cạch! Mở được rồi!

"Được rồi Snivy. Ngay khi tớ ra hiệu thì kéo tớ lên ngay đấy. Cả cậu nữa pikachu"-tôi dặn dò.

_"Đừng lo. Tớ sẽ canh chừng giúp cậu ở phía trên. Nhớ cẩn thận đấy Hikari"_-Pikachu nói với tôi với giọng kiên định. Tôi biết rằng việc này là xấu nhưng nếu không làm vậy tôi, tất cả bọn tôi sẽ không thể hoàn thành được ước mơ của mình.

_"Tốt nhất đứng để bị bắt đấy!"_ Snivy nói. Rồi nó liền quấn dây leo quan sợi dây thừng (sợi dâu đâu ra đừng hỏi).

Gật đầu, tôi bắt đầu nhảy xuống phòng thí nghiệm và ngay lập tức đi tìm thiết bị tôi đang cần. Tôi nhìn thấy một cái gì đấu sáng loá lên từ góc mắt.

'Thấy mi rồi, con mồi của ta..." Tôi với tay lên bàn, từ từ tiến lại gần thiết bị điện tử kia. Rồi nắm lấy nó...

...

"Nói thật tôi thấy tội cho con Pokemon đó thật đấy". Không xong rồi. Có người! Tôi liền lụi cụi trốn dưới một cái bàn gỗ. Không quên bỏ cái Pokedex vào túi quần rồi gài lại kĩ.

"Ừ. Cũng đã được ba năm rồi còn gì. Ba năm nhưng chẳng ai chọn nó cả"-một người khác nói. Giọng rầu rầu. Mà ba năm? Không phải là ba năm trước lúc anh tôi được đi học và làm phụ tá cho giáo sư Oak sao?

Lắc đầu, tôi liền nhanh chóng giơ tay ra mà lấy chiếc Pokedex cuối cùng nằm trên bàn nhanh như cắt. 'Đến lúc phải chuồn lẹ rồi!' - tôi nghĩ -'Mong là bọn họ không quá nhanh để để ý'

Giật nhẹ sợi dây leo, Snivy liền rút nhanh dây leo lại và tôi-với tốc độ nhanh đến mức Zedstrika cũng phải ghen tị-nhanh chóng leo ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm. Nhưng ngay cả khi đã thoát ra, mọi việc vẫn không được suôn sẻ cho lắm...

"Aaaaaggggggghhhhhhhh!"

~*~*~*~Trong khi đó, tại phòng thí nghiệm~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aaaaaggggggghhhhhhhh!" RẦM!

Những người bên trong liền bị giật mình bởi tiếng hé và tiếng như thứ gì đó rơi...ngay bên cạnh phòng thí nghiệm! Hốt hoảng, họ liền chạy ra bên ngoài để xem chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Không chú ý đóng cửa lại và quên mất một chú Pokemon mà họ gọi là đáng thương. Không chờ một giây, nó liền lén ra bên ngoài...

_"Hộc...hộc...hộc...tại sao..."_-Snivy nói, thở hồng hộc. Tất nhiên vì nó cùng hai người bạn kia đã phải cố chạy đi, thật nhanh.

_"Tại sao cậu nhất thiết phải mất thăng bằng khi trèo lên thế hả!?"_ Được rồi. Giờ thì con rắn cỏ thực sự tức giận rồi đấy. Và nếu vậy thì chẳng tốt lành gì cả.

"Hộc..này đó đây phải là lỗi của tôi! Tại ai đó kéo mạnh dây leo quá đấy!"-Hikari vừa trả lời vừa thở gấp. Cô hơi run run. Ta có thể thấy vết bầm tím trên tay, chân vào vào vết xước nhỏ trên má.

_"Thì ít nhất cũng phải cố giữ thăng bằng chứ!" _Và Pikachu cũng mất kiên nhẫn với hai người này rồi.

_"Thôi đi hai người! Đó không phải là lỗi của ai cả. Ít nhất là giờ chúng ta an toàn rồi"_-Pikachu hét lên chặn hai người học lại. Rồi nhó nhìn về phía Hikari, hỏi với giọng lo lắng. _"Hikari, lưng cậu có sao không? Lúc nãy cậu ngã từ trên mái nhà xuống, cao lắm cũng là 10m đấy..."_

Ngồi xuống nền cỏ trong rừng của quốc lộ số 1, Hikari xoay lưng cố làm cho lưng mình thoải mái. Pikachu đúng, với độ cao đó, có lẽ cô đã bị gãy hết xương nếu không có những thùng xốp (và gỗ) ở phía dưới làm đệm. "Không sao cả. Dù sao ta cũng đã lấy được thứ ta muốn rồi, đúng không?"

Hết cách, Snivy đứng dựa vào một cái cây gần đó mà thở dài. _"Hừm. Ít nhất thì chúng ta cũng-"_

_"Ra mấy người là người đã lẻn vào phòng thí nghiệm và gây ra tiếng động đó..._"-một giọng nói vang lên cắt ngang Snivy. Nó phát ra từ một bụi cây gần đó và làm bọn họ đứng lên hoảng hốt. Họ không nghĩ rằng sẽ có người phát hiện ra họ sớm như thế!

"Ai đấy? Ra mặt đi!"

Loạt soạt...

Từ trong bụi cây bước ra là một con Oshawott. Dù nó vẫn còn mang một vẻ rất dễ thương của một con rái cá xanh nhỏ nhưng trên mắt trái màu đen của nó có một vết sẹo dài và trên gương mặt thể hiện sự cẩn trọng và...cô đơn? Chẳng lẽ nó là Pokemon không được chọn mà mấy ông tiến sĩ đã nó khi họ còn ở phòng thí nghiệm hay sao? Dù sao thì cũng phải cẩn trọng trước cái đã. Khi Hikari định mở miệng ra thì...

_"Tôi có thể đi cùng mấy người được không?"_-Oshawott hỏi. Và vâng, chỉ một câu đã làm họ đông đá hết bởi ý nghĩa của nó và giọng điệu con rái cá đang dùng là cực, kì, e, thẹn.

_"Tôi thấy nhường Pokemon khác ở phòng thí nghiệm hết rồi. Tất cả những Pokemon đều được đi hết cả. Tôi...tôi biết cậu đang muốn chinh phục giải liên đoàn Pokemon ở Unova. Cho nên..."_ Oshawott nói ngập ngừng rồi sau đổi giọng điệu hẳn.

_"Cho nên tôi muốn được đi. Tôi muốn bỏ trốn cùng mấy cậu. Tôi muốn trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn! Cho tôi đi cùng nhé, làm ơn đi?"_

"...Hả?"

Snivy quay phắt đầu lại, nhìn về phía người bạn con người của nó, _"Nghiêm túc hả Hikari? Tất cả những gì cậu nói được là 'hả' thôi à!"_

"Chứ cậu nghĩ tôi sẽ nói gì bây giờ. Với lại..." Hikari nhìn về phía oshawott đang đứng yên tại đấy một cách kiên nhẫn "...Tại sao nó lại đột nhiên đưa ra yêu cầu như thế ch-"

"Thì ra nhóc đây là kẻ đánh cắp Pokemon và pokedex ở phòng thí nghiệm"

Bất ngờ họ liền quay lại nơi phát ra giọng nói. Trước mất họ là giáo sư Juniper, vị giáo sư nghiên cứu về nguồn gốc của Pokemon, và có vẻ như 'bà cô' đây đang rất là tức giận. Nói chung là...không hay rồi.

"Với cái đống đổ nát ngay bên cách phải phòng thí nghiệm và những dấu vết (cái này tự hiểu chắc được :v) còn sót lại thì việc tìm ra mi không phải là khó đâu, tên trộm kia" được rồi, có vẻ như giáo sư chưa nhận ra cô thì phải? Kể cũng đúng, cô đã không gặp giáo sư cũng khá lâu rồi.

Kệ, lỡ rồi, chơi luôn.

"Này này, tôi đúng là 'mượn' cái Pokedex của cô nhưng không hề bắt pokemon của cô nhé. Là nó tự đi theo tôi" Hikari nói, chỉ nhón tay cái về con rái cá xanh (_"này!"_-oshawott than)

"Có vẻ là ngoan ngoãn khi chịu thừa nhận nhỉ. Vậy thì mau trả lại Pokedex lẫn Pokemon đây, nếu không tôi sẽ phải dùng vũ lực đấy..." Juniper cảnh báo.

"Nếu tôi không trả lại thì bà cô đây sẽ đánh tôi bằng cái áo choàng trắng đấy á?" Cô nói lại, giọng giễu cợt. Đùa à, cô sẽ không trả lại đâu._ "Này, Hikari..."_-Pikachu nói khẽ.

Giật giật mắt phải, Juniper liền đưa tay vào trong cái túi áo lấy ra 2 Pokeball đỏ sáng bóng. "Bà cô? Được, coi như đó là lời từ chối và thách thức đi. Tôi thách đấu cậu cho một trận đấu pokemon!"

Cười nhếch mép với vẻ thích thú, mắt cô chợt loé lên ngay khi nghe hai chữ 'thách đấu'. Đâu chính là những điều mà cô mong đợi, một trận đấu pokemon với trainer thực thụ. Pikachu, Snivy và oshawott liền nhìn cô với sự lo lắng ánh lên trong đôi mắt.

_"Tôi nghĩ là không ổn đâu. Tôi đã thấy Pokemon của cô ta và chúng-"_

"Được, tôi chấp nhận lời thách thức! Tới luôn và đánh hết mình đi!" Hikari la lên phấn khích. Đưa một nắm tay ra phía trước, mắt xanh loé lên tia sáng được che lại một phần bởi chiếc mũ đỏ. Trông Hikari bây giờ giống một trainer nào đấy mà mọi người biết.

_"Có vẻ ta cũng phải chiến đấu dù cố tránh nó như thế nào nhỉ?" Pikachu nói, thở dài. Nhưng ngay bản thân nó hiện giờ cũng đang rất phấn khích đâ_y.

"Được. Vậy thì Whimsicott, Cinccino, tiến lên!"

Hai quả bóng pokeball được ném lên không thả ra hai Pokemon cực dễ thương. Hai Pokemon phụ tá đắc lực của giáo sư Juniper đứng hiên ngang trên bãi cỏ khô, chờ lệnh từ trainer của chúng để tấn công. Giành lại những gì thuộc về phòng thí nghiệm.

"Double battle? Ha, trận đầu tiên của mình sẽ thú vị đây. Pikachu, tiến lên nào!"

Hikari quay qua con oshawott đang đứng nhìn, không biết nên xử trí ra sao, cô nói. "Này. Không phải cậu nói là muốn đi chung với tôi sao? Thế thì đứng lên chiến đấu cho trận đấu đầu tiên nào!"

_"Cái...khoan...ừm..được!" _Nó nói lắp bắp, vui mừng khi được chiến đấu. Mặc dù nó còn hơi bối rối, không rõ chuyện gì đã diễn ra cho lắm.

Mắt đối mắt, mặt đối mặt, người và Pokemon đứng đối diện nhau, chờ đợi đối phương ra đòn. Trận đấu này không những là trận đấu đầu tiên của Hikari mà còn quyết định cho định mệnh sau này của cô. Một sự khởi đầu không mấy tốt đẹp...

~*~*~*~*~*~Trong khi đấy~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tại bến cảng của thị trấn Accumula...

Một chàng trai trẻ vừa bước xuống khỏi con tàu cập bến cảng. Đi theo cậu là một con Elekid nhỏ đang chạy quanh ngó nghiêng cảnh vật quanh nó một cách hào hứng. Dáng người cậu cao, mặc một chiếc áo khoác xám quần dài đen và một chiếc mũ màu đỏ. Cậu rõ ràng là một trainer vì một tấm thẻ trainer được đính lên ngực áo bên trái.

"Ele, elekid!"- con Pokemon vàng chạy lại nắm lấy chận cậu, kêu lên một cách hào hứng.

Cười mỉm, cậu hít lấy một hơi thật sâu rồi thở dài. Ngồi khuỵ xuống, xoa xoa chiếc đầu tròn của elekid, cậu nói nhẹ nhàng.

"Cuối cùng cũng trở về nhà được rồi, Elec. Ngôi nhà của tôi tại Unova"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tại nhà của Hikari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pika?" Một con Pikachu cái với một chiếc nơ hồng nhìn vào phòng của Hikari chớp mắt. Sau một hôi, nó liền chạy xuống nhà, nơi mà trainer của nó đang ngồi ghế chờ nghe tin. Pikachu đó liền nhảy lên đùi mà "báo cáo"

"Pika Pikachu chu!" người đó là một người phụ nữ trung niên với mái tóc vàng được buộc lên kiểu đuôi ngựa và đôi mắt màu xanh lam. Cô đặt tay lên đầu Pikachu rồi lắng nghe từng lời nó nói. Cô liền thở dài.

"Con bé này thật là. Lần này là nó bỏ trốn thật rồi. Cảm ơn vì đã nói cho tôi biết nhé. Chuchu" cô cười mỉm.

"Hôm nay là sinh nhật nó. Chắc tôi nên để con bé làm điều mình thật sự muốn nhỉ Chuchu? Con bé Hikari đó..." nói nhỏ nhẹ, cô xoa xoa đầu con chuột điện kia. "Pi pika chuuuu..."

"Đúng vậy, chúng ta chắc sẽ nhớ bọn nhóc nhỏ đó lắm. Con bé đó và cả mấy nhóc pokemon kia nữa"

Lấy từ trên bàn một chiếc pokedex (?) đã sờn cũ, cô bật nó lên. Hiện lên màn hình là hình ảnh của một người đàn ông tầm 25 tuổi dáng cao gầy với tóc đen tuyền và đôi mắt màu đỏ thẫm, trên vai là một cô bé tóc nâu tầm 4 tuổi với một Pikachu và pichu ở mỗi vai. Pikachu vai trái và Pichu vai phải. Tất cả đều đang tươi cười một cách hạnh phúc. Cô bé đấy...là Hikari và người đàn ông trong ảnh chính là...

"Pikachu!"

"Ừm. Đúng là cha nào con nấy nhỉ Chuchu? Con bé đã bắt đầu đi trên con đường của anh rồi đấy, 'Ketchum'. Mong anh sẽ dõi theo và phù hộ cho nó"

Chắp hai tay lại vời chiếc Pokedex trong tay, cô bắt đầu cầu nguyện cho đứa con gái. Chuchu thấy vậy, nó liền nhanh chóng chạy ra bàn thờ, chắp hai bàn tay nhỏ bé của nó lại, cầu nguyện với những người trong bức ảnh.

Đó là ảnh của người đàn ông khi nãy cùng với những pokemon khác của anh. Người đó tên là...

...

...Đừng có mà đọc nữa...

...

...

...

...

...

...Tui không cho biết tên đâu. Tự đoán đê!

P/s: cái nay phải tự độc giả đoán thui. Cứ R&amp;R thoải mái vì bất cứ thứ gì mấy cậu đoán có thể sẽ xảy ra đấy! Nói chung là chém đi!


	3. Chapter 3: Hành trình bắt đầu

"Được rồi Miccino, sử dụng rock blast lên Pikachu. Whimsicott sử dụng petal dance lên oshawott!"

Vừa nghe lệnh, hai con Pokemon đã đánh tới tấp vào hai chú Pokemon nhỏ. Minccico tạo ra đá bằng luồng sáng trắng nó làm ra ở phía trước mặt rồi ném vào Pikachu tới tấp. Whimsicott thì lại nhanh chóng chạy vòng vòng như một con bông vũ quanh oshawott nhỏ khiến nó không kịp trở tay.

"Tk, Pikachu có gắng tránh né bằng tốc độ của mình trong khi sử dụng charge. Oshawott, cố gắng thoát khỏi cơn lốc đấy nhanh nhất có thể và dùng water sport!" - Hikari ra lệnh một cách nhanh chóng. Pikachu đã có thể thoát khỏi những tảng đá ném về phía nó nhưng lại bị đánh trúng ở viên đá cuối cùng. Tuy đau nhưng nó vẫn cố gắng sử dụng charge làm cơ thể của nó được bọc bởi một lớp màng điện mỏng.

Oshawott thì khác. Do tốc độ chậm nên nó đã lãnh phải đòn petal dance, lớp da của nó bị xước bởi những cánh hoa trong cơn lốc. Không chịu thua, nó liền tung ra water sport, những dòng nước nhỏ bắn tung lên từ mặt đất, cuốn những cánh hoa đi.

Hikari thở dài nhẹ nhõm khi thấy oshawott vẫn bình an. Một phép màu, có thể. Còn về phía giáo sư, Juniper như không thể tin vào mắt mình khi thấy con rái cá xanh vẫn còn trụ được sau một đòn petal dance mạnh đến thế. Chẳng lẽ cô đã đánh giá sai con Pokemon đó rồi sao?

"Phân tâm là nhược điểm lớn nhất trong mỗi trận đấu đấy bà cô!" - Hikari nói to lên qua chiến trường, ngắt đi dòng suy nghĩ của cô. "Pikachu, sử dụng spark! Oshawott, chạy lên tảng đá kia và dùng tail whip!"

"Pikaaaa!" - con chuột điện, với tốc độ kinh ngạc, chạy với tốc độ cao và đâm sầm Miccino. Nhưng theo một cách nào đấy, Miccino dường như không bị ảnh hưởng nhiều đối với đòn tấn công. Pkachu ngạc nhiên và bị phân tâm, một sai lầm. Miccino đã tóm lấy Pikachu với chiếc đuôi của nó. Nhưng điện đã xuất hiện đột ngột trong bộ lông màu trắng của Miccino mà Juniper không hay.

"Sao nó dường như không bị ảnh hưởng...?" - Hikari tự hỏi, ngạc nhiên.

"Có thật là nhóc hiểu biết về Pokemon không đấy? Miccino có một bộ lông trắng có chất dầu được bôi trơn lên khắp bộ lông và cuốn quanh người nó. Tôi nghĩ rằng cậu nhóc sẽ sử dụng chiếc Pokedex chứ!"

'Có nghĩa là mình sẽ không đánh được yếu điểm là phần bụng của nó trừ khi bộ lông ấy bị hất tung ra' Hikari nghĩ, răng nghiến chặt.

Juniper một phần cảm thấy thất vọng, một phần cảm thấy thú vị khi 'thằng nhóc' này không sử dụng Pokedex mà cô đánh lẽ đã dành nó cho một người khá là đặc biệt và thú vị. Điều này làm cho cô nhớ ai đấy mà cô không gặp mặt trong suốt ba năm...Gạt suy nghĩ đó qua một bên đi! Điều cần thiết bây giờ là lấy lại oshawott và pokedex.

"Miccino, dùng tail slap hất văng con Pikachu đó đi."

Nhanh như cắt, nó dùng chiếc đuôi con Pikachu hất văng Pikachu ra và quất thêm một đòn vào bụng, làm nó văng đi một quãng xa. Văng xuống một bụi cây gần đấy, nó thở hổn hển mà cố đứng lên lại bằng bốn chân.

"Được, Whimsicott, tiếp tục sử dụng petal dance nhắm thẳng vào con oshawott!"

"Tkk, oshawott nhanh dùng tail whip!"

Bị chọc điên khi thấy con rái đá quẫy quẫy cái đuôi vào mặt mình khi đứng trên đá tảng, Whimsicott không suy nghĩ nhanh chóng lao lại gần để tiếp tục tạo ra cơn lốc hoa. Và ngay khi nó vừa chạy đến thì...

"Oshawott, lợi dụng dòng nước lúc nãy trườn nhanh ra khỏi tảng đá. Mau!"

Không phải suy nghĩ lần hai, nó liền trường ra khỏi đá, để cho Whimsicott tạo ra cơn lốc xoáy đánh lên đá tảng. Viên đá bể ra thành từng mảnh, cuốn theo cơn lốc, những viên đá nhỏ văng tứ tung vào con Whimsicott ở trung tâm cơ lốc.

"Whim...Whimsi!"-nó la lên một cách đau đớn.

"Làm thế nào...?"-Juniper nói một cách ngạc nhiên.

"Chưa thể bất ngờ được đâu giáo sư. Pikachu dùng charge ở mức độ cao nhất, oshawott dùng foucus energy!"

Pikachu tập hợp lại năng lượng điện ở hai túi má của nó. Tia điện từ đấy, phóng ra một cách dữ dội. Oshawott thì nhắm mắt lại, hít một hơi thật sâu, tập trung lại nguồn năng lượng còn lại của nó.

"Đừng làm như đây là kết thúc rồi. Miccino dùng tail whip, whimsicott dùng petal dance" Nhưng khác những gì Juniper nghĩ, Whimsicott lại tự đánh mình, Miccino ngay khi lại gần Pikachu thì con chuột điện nhảy lên, tiếp đến là bị một cành cây quất ngang vào mặt, cành cây được giấu phía sau Pikachu. Và đấy là một sơ hở quá lớn với Miccino, bộ lông của nó đã bị hất tung ra. Khi bị tung lên không.

"Không xong rồi, Miccino, nhanh chóng lấy lại thăng bằng!" Nhưng nó đã bị tê liệt. Điện chảy qua người của nó.

"Tôi chắc bà cô nhớ rằng chiêu Spark có khả năng làm tê liệt đối thủ thưa giáo sư"-Hikari nói, cười nhếch mép.

"Và tác dụng phụ của petal dance là sau khi sử dụng, Pokemon dùng nó sẽ bị lú lẫn, có thể tự hại chính mình. Cộng thêm những đá tảng lúc nãy đã đánh trúng nó thì tôi nghi nó không trụ được lâu đâu" Lần này thì Hikari cúi đầu xuống, để những lọn tóc che một bên mắt đi.

Ngay khi dứt lời, Pikachu liền dùng tốc độ mình chạy nhanh lên thân cây gần đấy phóng thẳng vào bụng của Miccino. Tia điện hiện ra chói loà trên không trung, Miccino rơi xuống đất, tay chân giật giật, bộ lông trắng có vài chỗ bị cháy đen. Pikachu thì hạ xuống đất trên bốn chân một cách nhẹ nhàng, miệng cười nhếch mép.

"Hừ, Whimsicott, đừng để thua!" Nhưng đã muộn.

Như các bạn biết, khả năng thủ của Whim đã bị giảm xuống, bị thiệt hại bởi những viên đá và khi tự làm tổn hại mình. Oshawott thì đã dùng focus energy và nhờ khả năng của nó, torent, sức mạnh của con rái cá đã được tăng lên.

"Còn giờ là đòn kết thúc. Oshawott, dùng razor shell!" Hikari nói to.

"Oshaaa!" Con rái cá liền lấy chiếc vỏ sò trên bụng nó ra, bao bọc nó bởi một luồng nước tạo thành một cây kiếm nhỏ tỏa màu xanh thuỷ tinh. Nó chạy nhanh về phía con Whimsicott đang chao đảo, giáng cây kiếm nước vào giữa bụng nó.

Whimsicott, ngã xuống, mắt có vòng xoáy mòng mòng.

Juniper đứng yên, sốc hiện rõ trên gương mặt. Nếu Miccino bị đánh bại thì còn chấp nhận được, nhưng Whimsicott bị đánh bại bởi một con hệ nước? Đó là chuyện không thể!

"Tôi thắng rồi...bà cô" Hikari nói. Thở ra một hơi mà cô giữ lại trong cổ họng nãy giờ.

"Pika kapichu, pikapi!" Chúng ta thắng rồi, Hikari! pkachu nhảy cẫng lên

"Osha sha wott. Oshawott!" Thật sự là thắng rồi. Thắng rồi! Oshawott thì vui mừng, phun nước khắp nơi. Ăn mừng chiến thắng đầu tiên của nó.

"Sssnivy..." Cả lũ đều ngốc như nhau... Snivy nãy giờ xem trận đấu, thở dài.

"Được rồi. Tôi thắng nghĩa là tôi được đem chiếc Pokedex đi đúng không-Pikachu, cẩn thật đằng sau!"

Ngay khi Pikachu vừa quay lại, một đòn water gun đánh thẳng vào mặt của nó. Đòn đánh bắt nguồn từ phía dòng sông...

Cả hai trainer và Pokemon của học quay về phía khởi nguồn của chiêu thức (trừ hai Pokemon mà-bạn-đã-biết-là-ai). Điều họ thấy đã làm cơn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng.

Đó là hai đàn năm con Basculin và Tranquill. Cả hai loài đều đang nhìn trừng trừng vào cả nhóm. Vẻ mặt như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống vậy. 'Tại sao chúng lại có vẻ giận dữ thế...' - Hikari tự hỏi. Nhưng khi quan sát vài con Tranquill và Basculin, cô đã hiểu, bọn chúng có một vài cục u và viên đá trên đầu.

...Không tốt rồi...

"Basss!" "Traaannnnn!"

Cả đám Pokemon hoang dã liền tấn công tới tấp bằng những chiêu thức như water gun hay air cutter. Juniper liền cố gắng né tránh và cố lôi 'thằng nhóc' kia đi.

"Này, làm gì thế?" - Hikari la to trong cơn hỗn loạn.

"Pokemon cả hai bên đều đã mệt, chiến đấu giờ không có ích gì cả. Bộ muốn làm mồi cho Pokemon hoang dã à!"

"Chúng ta là người đã khởi nguồn việc này. Chúng ta sẽ kết thúc nó!" Rồi cô giằng tay ra khỏi nắm tay của giáo sư. "Tôi sẽ thuyết phục chúng. Nếu không được ít nhất phải bắt chúng dừng lại đã. Giáo sư không đi, tôi đi!"

"N...này!"

"Pikachu, Oshawott, ở lại đây, mấy cậu mệt cả rồi. Snivy, lên, ta sẽ dọn dẹp sạch sẽ vụ này!"

"Sni? Snivy sni sssni" Giỡn à? Thôi lúc nào mà cậu chả giỡn Snivy chỉ còn biết than mà đi theo.

Những đợt nước phun ra, những cơn gió sắc như dao vẫn còn xả tới tấp vào hai người bạn đang lao đến. Nhìn vậy chứ cô đã vạch sẵn kế hoạch ra trong đầu rồi. "Snivy, dùng tốc độ tránh tất cả và dùng growth!"

Snivy liền tránh với tốc độ cực nhanh, trong khi đấy cả thân hình màu xanh của nó phát ra ánh sáng màu vàng khi hấp thụ ánh sáng mặt trời. Nó chạy nhanh, rồi sau đấy nhảy phỡn ra tảng đá giữ sông, đứng bất động, vẫn tiếp tục dùng growth. Không lâu sau đó, cả một đám Pokemon tức giận vây quanh nó, thét lên để hù dọa.

~*~*~*~*~Hikari's POV~*~*~*~*~*~

Hừm, có vẻ hậu quả từ cuộc chiến lúc nãy đã ảnh hưởng đến Pokemon hoang dã, khiến chúng tức giận như thế. Nếu kéo dài tình trạng này, e là...Chậc! Phải suy nghĩ nhanh thôi!

Nhìn Snivy nhanh chóng nhảy lên tảng đá, dùng chiến thuật cũ rích của tôi hồi bé. Đứng ngay bờ sông, tôi cố la lên thật to.

"Khoan đã các bạn, hãy để cho tôi giải thích. Chắc là do những đòn từ trận chiến đã ảnh hưởng đến các bạn cho nên tôi sẽ chịu trách nhiệm. Đầu tiên là hãy dừng đánh nhau đã!"

_"Lại là nhóc nữa hả?! Có biết lần này mấy nhóc quấy rối cỡ nào không? Lần này bọ tao phải cho mấy nhóc một trận!"_ Đám Tranquill thét lên. Tôi mím miệng khi biết ý của đã pomemon này nói khi nãy là gì. Nói gọn là...trước đây tôi có lẻn ra đường số 1 vài lần để tập luyện và đôi khi...biết đó...lỡ tay phá tổ của chúng...Mà tôi xin lỗi hết rồi! Thề với Arceus!

Tôi lùi chân lại mới bước, cúi đầu xuống. Hai tay nắm lại, răng cắn chặt. Có vẻ như mấy con Pokemon này không đủ kiên nhẫn như mọi khi nhỉ. Nếu đánh cho chúng ngất thì chỉ kích động những con còn lại lên thôi. Vậy chì còn một cách làm cho chúng im.

"Sẵn sàng chưa Snivy? Phải kết thúc vụ này đấy!"

_"Từ lâu lắm rồi!"_ Snivy nói vọng lại. Hiện giờ cả người con rắn cỏ phát lên một màu vàng sáng rực. Thấy cần kết thúc trận đấu ngay, cả đám Pokemon hoang dã liền lao vào Snivy, con dùng quick attack, con dùng aqua jet. Snivy không làm gì cả, đợi khi tất cả bọn chúng lao đến thật gần, cả trên trời dưới nước đều vây quanh nó thì...

"Snivy! Sử dụng leaf tornado cuốn chúng hết đi!"

Ngay trước khi Tranquill và Bassculin nhận ra chuyện gì đang xảy ra thì bỗng một cơn lốc với những chiếc lá sắc nhọn cuốn lên trước mặt chúng! Không phải nói đúng hơn là một vòi rồng cỡ nhỏ với dòng nước cuốn lên cùng chiếc lá xanh ngay chỗ snivy đang đứng. Tất cả khựng hết lại tất cả đòn tấn công mà im lại hết, không nhúc nhích. Sau vài giây, cơn lốc tan, để lại một con Snivy đang đứng chống hông, ngẩng cao đầu một cách ngạo nghễ. Mấy Pokemon hoang dã kia thì mở to mắt, không cục cựa.

_"Đấy là cảnh báo đấy! Chúng tôi đã xuống nước xin lỗi rồi thì thôi đi, đằng này lại cứ gây hấn. Tôi cho mấy người ba giây, không biến đi thì tôi cho ăn một đòn Vine whip đấy!"_ Được rồi, Snivy đang rít lên để dọa chúng đi nhưng cần phải làm cái vẻ mặt đáng sợ kia không? Haizz, sau này phải chỉ Snivy lại thôi.

Tất nhiên, vừa sắp sửa bị chém bởi leaf tornado, vừa bị cảnh báo như thế, cả đám Pokemon hoang đã không cần được bảo lần hai, ba chân bốn cẳng chạy đi ("Sni!" Gà!). Snivy nhảy vọt lại vào bờ, chống hông mà nói một cách hãnh diện.

_"Sao? Thấy tài diễn xuất của tôi sao hả Hikari? Quá hay nhỉ"_

"Hay lắm nữ hoàng tương lai của tôi ơi. Giờ thì làm sao mà giải thích với bà cô Juniper đây" tôi nói, chỉ tay về phía giáo sư đang há miệng trong sự kinh ngạc. Tuyệt thật đấy...

_"Hikari, Snivy, hai cậu không sao chứ?"_ Pikachu chạy đến chỗ tôi. Leo lên vai tôi một cách nhanh chóng rồi hỏi.

"Không sao, hơi nhức tai một chút thôi..."

"Rốt cục cậu thực sự là ai thế...?"

Quay ngoắt lại, tôi thấy giáo sư đang đi đến với Oshawott đang chạy 'lánh nạn' phía trước, nhìn tôi một cách tò mò. Có vẻ như tôi không giấu được lâu nhỉ. Tôi kệ, lỡ rồi, chơi luôn!

Tháo chiếc mũ ra rồi thả nó xuống, tôi nhìn lại người trước mặt bây giờ đang nhìn tôi với đôi mắt cực kì ngạc nhiên. "Giáo sư thật sự không nhận ra cháu à?"

"Là cháu ư Hikari! Đáng lẽ cháu phải đang ở nhà chứ! Chẳng lẽ cháu thật sự..."

*Sigh* "Cháu quyết là sẽ đi ngày hôm nay nên đừng hòng mà cản. Nếu giáo sư thật sự muốn cản cháu thì..." Nói đến đấy, Snivy và Pikachu liền đứng thủ ngay trước mặt tôi ("_Đừng đánh mà"_-Oshawott cản)

Nhưng tôi đã thật sự ngạc nhiên khi thấy Juniper đột nhiên cười. Bộ chuyện này đáng cười lắm à?

"Tại sao cháu lại liều lĩnh cho Snivy đấu với đàn Pokemon đông thế chứ? Nếu không phải vì sợ hãi thì giờ này cháu cũng không đứng đây được đâu"

Tôi gãi đầu, cười ngượng ngạo. "Thật ra là nhờ vào Leaf tornado hết. Nhờ vào nó và buff từ growth nên tạo ra lốc đủ mạnh để cuống nước lên tạo thành xoáy nước nhỏ và gây ảo giác cho đám pokemon kia rằng nếu ngu ngốc lại gần thì sẽ bị cuống đi"

Im lặng...

Và rồi chính vị giáo sư kia là người phá vỡ sự yên lặng khó chịu đó.

"Đúng là đứa con của dòng họ Ketchum có khác. Cháu làm cô nhớ đến bố cháu đấy. Cả cách chiến đấu lẫn nói chuyện đều giọng. Đúng là con gái rượu của Ketchum" Giáo sư vừa nói, vừa bụm miệng cười.

"Này bộ đáng cười lắm à! Tôi nói thật đấy, tôi sẽ...gagh!" Trong khi nói thì Juniper ném về phía tôi một vật gì đấy. Kiểm tra lại thì đó là...hai dây dai đeo thắt lưng màu nâu, mỗi dây là một chiếc túi. Trên một dây có một pokeball và dây còn lại có một trainer card có tên...Hikari? Hikari Ketchum?

"Giáo...giáo sư. Thế này là thế nào? Tại sao lại-?"

"Những thứ đấy vốn thuộc về cháu. Tôi chì có nghĩa vụ là giao lại cho cháu thôi, Pokeball đó là của oshawott đã theo cháu, cô nghĩ nó nên theo một trainer như cháu thì hơn" Juniper nói, giọng dịu dàng.

"Nhưng tại sao lại cho cháu mấy cái này? Cả oshawott và trainer card này nữa" tôi nói. Oshawott thì nhìn về phía giáo sư, cần một câu trả lời.

"Phù công nhận là hai cha con nhóc khá là giống nhau đấy. Người nào cũng cứng đầu, lì lợm và cử chỉ như nhau cả"

"Đáng lẽ cháu mới là người được nhận Pokedex đầu tiên ở khu vực phía nam cơ. Cũng hài là cháu phải ăn trộm pokedex đấy!"

"Này!" Đến giờ bà cô này chọc tức tôi à?

Xoa gáy, Juniper quay mặt đi. "Thật sự cô nghĩ ngay từ đầu rằng cháu đáng được đi trên một cuộc hành trình như bao đứa trẻ khác. Pokedex và trainer card đấy ta đã làm trước từ lâu rồi. Để chuẩn bị cho ngày cháu đi, ta chỉ không ngờ là cháu lại quyết định sớm thế đấy. Oshawott thì nó được giữ lại tại phòng thí nghiệm một phần vì nó không được chọn, một phần vì ta nghĩ một ngày nào đấy, rất có thể nó sẽ chọn cháu làm trainer của nó. Hai đứa đều rất giống nhau đúng không?"

Nói đến đây, cả tôi và những Pokemon của tôi đứng hình cả. Giáo sư biết tôi sẽ trốn đi ư? Còn chuẩn bị cả Pokedex và những việc khác cho tôi nữa. Tại sao chứ?

"Tất cả phụ thuộc vào quyết định của cháu"

Quay mặt lại, giáo sư hiện đang nhìn thẳng vào mắt tôi, vẻ mặt trông rất nghiêm túc.

"Cháu muốn nhận nó hay không đều là quyền của cháu, ta không ngăn cháu. Nhưng cháu nên nhớ rằng lựa chọn này quyết định tương lai sau này đấy. Ta biết rằng cháu có một tương lai sáng lạng đang chờ ở phía trước, nhưng có chịu nắm lấy cơ hội này không là do cháu"

...Quyết định ư?...

_'Đến lúc phải tự quyết định rồi!'_

'_Hơn nữa chúng ta phải chứng tỏ bản thân mình cho thế giới thấy, cho họ biết ta là ai mà, phải không?'_

Đúng vậy, tôi đã quyết rồi...

Cả ba Pokemon nhỏ đứng dưới chân tôi nhìn tôi một cách lo lắng. Cúi đầu xuống, tôi hỏi giáo sư kia.

"Giỡn à? Tôi đã tự hứa với lòng mình rồi. Và để hoàn thành được mục tiêu, tôi phải nắm được tất cả cơ hội có thể. Tôi sẽ không để vuột mất nó đâu!"

Cười mỉm, Juniper quay mặt đi trở về thị trấn nhỏ, không quên ném cho tôi thêm một thứ nữa. Đó là một mặt dây chuyền bằng đồng hình chữ nhật với chữ được khắc trên mặt dây một cách tinh tế. Chữ đó là 'Kairyu'.

"Đó là một vật mà ba cháu để lại. Chậc, cậu ra cứ bảo là đưa cho cháu khi cháu bắt đầu hành trình, mặc cho tôi nói là tự tay mà đưa, đúng là cứng đầu. Dù sao thì tên đó cũng nói là mỗi lần gặp khó khăn thì đưa nó cho những người ở Pokemon center hay các Gym leader. Học sẽ giúp cháu. Vậy thôi nhé!"

Nhìn bóng giáo sư đi mất rồi đến món đồ mà giáo sư đưa cho. Tôi liền đeo hai dây đai vào thắc lưng, bỏ những món đồ lúc nãy vào một bên túi, túi kia bỏ chiếc Pokedex vào, rồi gắn những Pokeball còn lại vào dây đai. Xong việc, tôi cúi xuống, bế oshawott lên.

"Chắc cậu đã nghe hết cuộc trò chuyện rồi nhỉ? Nói sao nào...cậu lúc nãy có nói là muốn đi theo tôi cùng Pikachu và Snivy đúng không? Sao, quyết định kĩ chứ"

Ngập ngừng một chút, oshawott liền gật đầu lia lịa, mắt sáng lên. Giờ tôi hiểu tại sao mọi người nói chú rái cá này để thương rồi.

Đặt oshawott xuống, chỉnh lại chiếc mũ, quay về phía Bắc đường số 1, đấm nắm tay phải lên không, hít một hơi thật sâu, tôi hét to.

"Vậy chờ gì nữa chứ?! Thị trấn Accumula thẳng tiến! Nhanh lên nào Pikachu, Snivy, Oshawott, không tôi bỏ mấy cậu lại đấy!" Rồi lao đi.

_"Này, khoan đã, không nghỉ ngơi à? Tôi ướt hết rồi đấy!"_ Snivy vừa nói vừa chạy theo.

_"Khoan, chờ tôi chứ!" _Oshawott la, ì ạch chạy theo.

_"Trên đời này có người thay đổi cảm xúc 180* sau 10 giây à!?"_ Pikachu thì cố mà phóng theo tôi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~third person's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fufufu..."

Từ một nơi cách đấy không xa, một bóng người đã theo dõi Hikari từ nãy đến giờ trong im lặng cùng Pokemon của họ. Giờ quay mặt đi, tiến dần về phía thị trấn Accumula.

"Cuối cùng con nhỏ đấy cũng chịu ra khỏi cái thị trấn chết tiệt đấy rồi. Đến lúc thực hiện bước đầu tiên trong kế hoạch rồi. Giờ tất cả những gì mình cần là chờ nhỏ sa bẫy thôi. Hai ta sẽ phải đối đầu với nhau hơi sớm đấy, Hikari Ketchum"

"Muahhhaaaaaahhaaaaaahahhhahhaa!"

Rồi cái bóng đen đấy nở một nụ cười lạnh buốt hết sống lưng. Nụ cười đấy như một lời cảnh báo đến những gì sẽ diễn ra sau này.

'Và khi ta có được nó, sức mạnh bóng tối từ vị thần của lí tưởng, cả khu vực này, không, cả thế giới rồi sẽ phải quỳ xuống chân ta!'


	4. Chapter 4: Lạ và quen

Truớc cổng vào thị trấn Accumula, một cô gái đang đứng dựa vào một thân cây tùng lớn, mắt đang dán vào tấm bản đồ đang giữ trên tay. Dưới chân là bộ bà Pokemon "khởi đầu" đang ngồi nghỉ mệt sau khi phải chạy đua với chủ nhân của chúng. Vâng, đó là tôi, Hikar-

"Bộ cậu có biết chậm lại chút không hả!" - Snivy hét lên vào tai tôi khi nhảy cẫng lên.

"Xin lỗi nãy giờ mấy lần rồi đó. Nhưng mà chúng ta tốn kha khá thời gian cho trận đấu lúc nãy rồi đấy. Đến được thị trấn thì trời cũng xế chiều rồi còn gì" - tôi nói, xoa xoa cái lỗ tai đáng thương.

"Vậy thì ta phải nhanh chóng tìm chỗ qua đêm chứ sao lại ở đây?" - Snivy lại hét lên, lần nữa.

"Biết biết, nhưng có một vấn đề là...tôi không biết Pokemon center hay phòng trọ nào trong thị trấn cả..."

"Trời ạ!"

"Hikari, cô ấy luôn thế này hả?" Oshawott quay qua Pikachu đang ngồi lì dưới đất, hỏi nhỏ.

"Nếu nói thật lòng thì...đúng, luôn luôn như thế..." Pikachu cúi mặt xuống thở dài. Thật là, ai ngờ bạn nó có thể đãng trí đến thế. Khoan đã, bạn nó luôn lú lẫn. Pikachu thở dài một lần nữa.

"Để xem nào. Nếu mình đi về phía bên phải sẽ có một phòng trọ nhưng giá thì không rẻ . Hiện giờ thì cần chỗ để hơi phục sức khỏe cho Pokemon thì nên đi đâu...?"

"Hay là Pokemon Center cách hội trường một con hẻm về phía bên trái?" Một giọng nói lạ bất ngờ phát ra bên tai phải tôi, ở trên đầu đằng sau!

"Gagh! Pikachu, dùng thunder Bolt!" Tôi liền cúi đầu xuống, chỉ tay lên tán cây phía trên. Đừng có nói chưa tối gì hết mà ma đã xuất hiện rồi đấy nhé!

"Piiiiiiii..." Cả hai má Pikachu liền phát ra tia lửa điện, sẵn sàng tấn công.

"Này khoan đã. Khoan! Tôi không có ý gì hết! Khoan!"

Bùm!

Ngay khi đòn Thunder Bolt được sử dụng thì cùng lúc đấy một quả cầu lửa bắn ra, tia điện và lửa va chạm nhau trên không rồi nổ tung. Chiêu thức ấy tôi biết rất rõ, flame burst. "Được rồi mau ra đây đi đừng có mà trốn, không thì tôi sẽ nướng cậu lên đấy!"

Nhảy từ trên nhánh cây xuống là một cậu con trai mái tóc đỏ với áo khoác màu vàng cam và một quần jean đen. Mắt của cậu là một màu xanh lục. Mà khoan, sao phải chú ý từng chi tiết mỗi khi tôi gặp một người chứ? Thôi, khó quá bỏ qua!

"Tôi đã nói là khoan rồi mà. Xin lỗi được chưa? Chậc, đúng là, mới xíu mà đã sợ rồi" cái tên đó phủi phủi tay áo, mặt quay đi một bên. Cái quái, mới hù người ta mà làm như là vô tội lắm ấy. Tôi có thể thấy một con Pokemon khác đang nhảy từ tán cây xuống, đứng cạnh cậu ta lắc đầu mà thở dài. Nó có dạng của một con rồng lửa nhỏ màu đỏ tươi với ngọn lửa đang cháy ở đuôi. Một con Charmeleon?

"Thật là...tôi đã nhắc cậu là đừng có nói chuyện với người khác như thế rồi. Vậy mà...haizz" Charmeleon lầm bầm trong miệng. Nó là pokemon của cậu ta kia á? Mệt, kệ vậy.

"Hừm. Vậy thôi, dù gì cũng cảm ơn vì chỉ chỗ pokemon center. Pikachu, mấy bạn, đi nhanh lên, phải tìm chỗ ngủ nữa" tôi liền nhét cái bản đồ vào trong một cái túi trên đai lưng rồi quay mặt đi vào thị trấn. Mà tại sao tôi có cảm giác đang bị theo dõi nhỉ?

Quay đầu lại, thì ra đó là cái tên điên điên lúc nãy đang đi ngay sau lưng với con Charmeleon đang chạy theo. Bỗng hắn chạy lên trước chặn đường tôi lại.

"Tôi là Justin, cậu tên gì thế?" Hắn, không, Justin nói với điệu cười ngô nghê trên mặt. Cái quái, có ai hỏi tên hắn đâu.

"Hikari. Giờ thì tránh đường giùm một cái" tôi cố lách qua nhưng hắn vẫn chứ chắn lại. Tên này có vấn đề gì á.

"À...ừm...tôi hỏi cái này một chút nhé, nếu cậu không phiền" tất nhiên là phiền rồi.

"Chả là tôi từ khu vực khác mới đến đây sáng nay nên cũng không rành nơi này cho lắm (ai vừa chỉ pokemon center hả?). Tôi đang tìm một chỗ gọi là Pokemon Battle Frontier, cậu là trainer chắc biết nên cảm phiền chỉ chỗ cho tôi được không?"

Tôi chí nghe thấy tiếng gió thổi khi Justin hỏi xong.

Im lặng...một sự im lặng khó xử...

Battle Frontier? Nơi đó mới bắt đầu khởi công xây dựng mà? Ai cũng biết điều đó cả, chẳng lẹ tên này muốn lừa tôi ư?

"Ừm...cô nhóc?"

"...Hikari...có cần tôi thổi văng tên này ra chỗ khác không?" Snivy hỏi tôi, mắt giật giật.

"...Đi thôi..." Tôi nói, thở một hơi thật sâu rồi chạy lách qua, không quên ôm oshawott lên mà chạy. Bây giờ thì ngủ ở đâu cũng được miễn là đừng có tên điên nào phá là ok.

"Này! Khoan đã" và tên Justin đó bắt đầu đuổi theo. Chạy theo sau, Charmenleon thở dài ngao ngán "Chaaarrrrr..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Third person's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thật là hôm nay có cần phải xui thế không chứ. Mình thề với Arceus là có ai phá nữa thì mình sẽ..." Hikari vừa đi vừa lẩm bẩn trong họng. Mặt mày cau có. Pikachu cùng những pokemon khác có một khoảng thời gian khó khăn để bắt kịp cô.

"Pika pikaki!" /Chậm lại chút đi Hikari!/

"Oshawott osha!" /Đừng có đi liền một nước như thế chứ!/

Nhưng không nghe, cô tiếp tục đi nhanh hơn nữa nhưng do không chịu nhìn đường, cô đã va phải một người. Ngã phịch ý xuống đất, Hikari tự nhắc mình là sau này nếu có thể cô sẽ chỉ bay thôi, không đi bộ nữa.

"Xin lỗi nhe cô nhóc, anh không nhìn thấy em. Đây này" người lúc nãy lồm cồm đứng lên, đưa một tay ra để Hikari nắm lấy.

"À cảm ơn. Xin lỗi vì việc lúc nãy (bộ mình lùn thế cơ à). Khoan đã...đồ của mình!"

"Là mấy thứ này phải không?"

Cậu lúc nãy cầm lấy trainer card và Pokedex của tôi khi nãy rơi ra lúc nào không hay. Thật may là mấy thứ này không bị mất, không thì...Nhận lại đồ từ tay, tôi cúi đầu cảm ơn rối rít.

"Cảm ơn anh! Nếu mà tôi bị mất mấy thứ này chắc là"

"Không sao không sao. À mà tên nhóc đây là Hikari hả?" Hikari liền lườm anh ta ngay chữ 'nhóc'.

"Xin lỗi xin lỗi" cậu cuời ngượng . "Hừm, Hikari, ánh sáng...nghe cũng hợp đấy!" Cậu ta đưa tay phải lên xoa cằm, suy nghĩ.

"Cảm ơn, xin lỗi nhưng giờ tôi phải - "

"Oooooiiiiiiiii!" Một giọng có-vẻ-quen hét lên từ phía sau. Má ơi, đừng có nói là tên Justin gì đấy lúc nãy vẫn còn đuổi theo tôi đấy. Đúng là phiền mà.

"Tôi phải đi trước, chào anh. Nhanh lên mấy cậu!"

"Hử?" Ngay khi cậu lúc nãy nhận ra thì Hikari đã phóng đi cùng Pokemon của pokemon. Bây giờ thì chỉ có một mục tiêu duy nhất, Pokemon center thẳng tiến!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Justin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hộc...hộc...hộc...có cần...phải...hộc...chạy nhanh...thế...không...hộc...hộc"

Lúc nãy khi thấy cô nhóc đó tôi đã nói là chờ rồi, vậy mà lại chạy đi mất, không thèm quay lại nữa chứ. Chẳng lẽ mình khó ưa đến thế sao. Mà lúc nãy nhóc đó, hình như là Hikari, đang nói chuyện với tên nào đấy. Mà ra vẻ thân thiết nữa chứ. Thật là...phân biệt đối xử quá đi.

"Charr charrmen chaarr..." Charmenleon của tôi, Blaze, đứng đó thở dài.

Nhưng mà tôi cũng không hiểu vì sao lại muốn bắt chuyện vội nhỏ nữa. Có lẽ là do cảm giác kì lạ toát ra từ nhỏ khi lại gần. Nó cảm giác giống như khi ta đối mặt với một con Pokemon dữ tợn khi trong tay không có gì để phòng vệ cả.

Hoặc ít nhất đó là những gì tôi cảm nhận được.

"Mà này, không phải tớ là người chỉ Pokemon center cho nhóc đó sao! Nhưng tại sao nhỏ đó lại chạy trốn mình cơ chứ! Chẳng lẽ bắt chuyện như thế là không bình thường à!?" Dậm chân thật mạnh, tôi ngước lên trời mà than.

"Charr..." Blaze vừa nói, vừa khoanh tay lại mà gật đầu.

"Này, đừng nói là cậu cũng nghĩ như thế nhá Blaze!"

Lại gật đầu.

"Gagh! Sao ai cũng nghĩ tui là người như thế chứ! Tại sao!?"

Trong khi tôi đang 'tu ki' ở đây thì Blaze chợt kéo kéo vạt áo của tôi rồi lấy vuốt của nỏ chỉ về phía trước. "Char charmen"

"Có phải cậu là Justin, một Frontier Challenger, người đã chinh phục được battle Frontier ở Jonto không? Nếu vậy thì sao cậu lại ở đây?"

Ra đó là cậu con trai lúc nãy nói chuyện với nhỏ. Không ngờ ở Unova cũng có người biết đến mình đấy! Dù nhỏ kia không biết thì cũng hạnh phúc quá đi.

"Đúng đúng. Thật ra tôi đến khu vực này là để chinh phục Battle Frontier ở đây. Nghe nói là ở đây có rất nhiều trainer mạnh nên định làm một chuyến, và hôm nay cũng mới là ngày đầu của tôi ở Unova thôi" tôi nói, chống hông một cách tự hào.

"Vậy thì đừng có gây ấn tượng xấu với người đầu tiên cậu gặp chứ" tên đó nói, làm vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng.

"Haha, xin lỗi. Bởi vì tôi không biết là bắt chuyện như thế sẽ...haha..." Tôi gãi đầu bối rối.

"Ừm. Mà Pokemon của cậu đang trong tình trạng tốt nhỉ. Tôi muốn đấu một trận một chọi một với cậu, nếu cậu đồng ý" tên đó liền lấy một quả Pokeball ra rồi ném lên không. Pokeball mở ball, sau đó là một con Combusken đang trong tư thế chuẩn bị chiến đấu.

"Một trận đấu? Tuyệt, đây là điều tôi mong chờ nhất đấy! Tôi chấp nhận lời thách thức. Blaze, lên chiến hết mình nào!"

"Charmen!" Blaze liền bước về phía trước không cần phải nói lần hai.

"Sẵn tiện, tên cậu là gì?" Tôi hỏi trong khi tôi và Blaze chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

"Ace. Ace Stelar xin hân hạnh được gặp" Ace nói, cười nhoẻn miệng.

"Combusken, nhanh chóng dùng Blaze kick!"

"Blaze, dùng Dragon Claw phản đòn đi!"

Combusken nhanh chóng chạy đến Blaze rồi đá chân phải phát ra ngọn lửa lên ngang ngực của Blaze. Không chần chừ, Blaze liền dùng Dragon Claw làm vuốt nó phát ra màu chàm và lớn hơn, bén hơn chặn lại đòn Blaze kick vừa kịp lúc. Một tay nắm lấy Combusken, một tay giáng đòn Dragon Claw xuống con gà chọi lửa.

"Dùng Night slash chặn đòn nhanh Combusken!"

Ngay lập tức, hai tay Combusken phát ra màu tím sẫm chém về cổ Blaze, tránh đòn, Blaze liền thả Combusken ra rồi lùi nhanh về sau ba bước. Chậc, suýt nữa là được.

"Phản ứng cả cậu và Pokemon đều nhanh đấy Ace. Đây có lẽ là một cuộc chiến thú vị đây!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hikari'POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinh dong~!

"Xin trainer Hikari ra nhận Pokemon ở bàn phục ạ!" Nurse Joy nói to. Cuối cùng!

"Tôi là Hikari đây, cảm ơn đã hồi sức lại cho Pokemon của tôi nhá!" Tôi chạy đến bàn tiếp tân, nhận hai Pokemon và Pikachu khỏe mạnh. "Cuối cùng cũng xong!" Pikachu nói vui vẻ rồi trèo lên vai tôi ngồi.

"À tôi cũng đã để một vai vật phẩm lên bàn tiếp tân gần poke market rồi. Lát nữa cháu lại lấy nhé" Cô y tá nói với tôi, cười cười. Cơ mà khoan đã...

"Ơ cháu đâu có đặt mua vật phẩm gì đâu, với lại cháu không đủ tiền để -"

"Không sao cả! Cái này là do giáo sư Juniper đặt, cô ấy nói là sẽ có một trainer với Pikachu, Snivy và Oshawott đến đây nên đặt trước mấy thứ này, nói là đưa cho người phụ tá đó. Không cần phải trả tiền đâu" nói xong Joy đưa tôi một túi xách. Mở ra thì chao ôi, bao nhiêu là heal item, held item và berry rồi đến một vài đồ hiếm và thức ăn nữa! Hic chừng nào tôi mới có thể trả lại đủ số tiền cho giáo sư đây.

Thở một hơi, tôi mang cái túi đó lên vai rồi đi ra cửa, mọi thứ ít nhất là còn yên bình cho đến khi có tiếng nổ ở trước pokemon center.

BÙM!

"Cái quái gì đang...Pikachu đi thôi!"

Và điều tiếp theo tôi thấy không phải là điều tôi đang mong đợi...

Đó là tên điên lúc nãy đuổi theo tôi cùng với cậu lúc nãy tông tôi đang có một trận đấu với nhau. Con Charmenleon là của tên kia, Justin. Vậy con Combusken kia chắc là của cậu lúc nãy. Và hai con Pokemon đang quật lộn với nhau trên nền đá lát, hai trainer thì lại có một vài vệt tro trên người.

'Thế quái nào...?' Tôi sững sờ. Và một câu lệnh đã đưa tôi về thực tại.

"Blaze, nhanh chóng dùng Dragon Claw chặn Night Slash và Flame Burst!"

"Combusken, chuyển mục tiêu sang đòn Flame Burst và phá huỷ nó!"

Charmenleon, hay đúng hơn là Blaze dùng Draco Claw chặn đòn Night Slash hiểm hóc của Combusken vào cổ. Nó liền tạo một quả cầu lửa ở trước miệng và phóng ra về phía Combusken. Combusken dùng Night slash chặn được nhưng khi quả cầu lửa nổ tung, nhiều tia lửa bắn ra làm nó bị thương ngoài da.

"Tuyệt thật đấy, hai Pokemon cực hiếm chiến đấu với nhau. Phải lưu lại trong Pokedex đã" tôi liền rút chiếc Pokedex mới cứng từ chiếc túi bên đai phải ra rồi quét. Không chỉ thông tin về pokemon hiện lên mà còn của hai người kia nữa.

"Charmenleon, pokemon rực lửa. Nó thường vung chiếc đuôi lửa của nó để đánh kẻ thù. Charmenleon thuờng chém đối thủ đã gục ngã của nó bằng những móng vuốt sắc nhọ. Trainer của nó là Justin, biệt hiệu Frontier Challenger, quê quán Kanto.

Combusken, Pokemon gà chọi non. Khả năng của nó cho phép thực hiện 10 cú đá mỗi giây. Nó hay thét lên một cách đáng sợ để hù dọa kẻ thù. Trainer Ace Stealar, biệt hiệu Ace trainer, quê quán không biết"

Đây là một chiếc pokedex sao? Tôi nghĩ nó chỉ hiện lên dữ liệu của Pokemon thôi chứ. Bỏ Pokedex vào lại túi, tôi quan sát trận đấu đang diễn ra. Rồi tôi nhận ra một điều: tốc độ của Combusken đang dần tăng lên.

"Speed boost..." Pikachu nói thầm. Nghe vậy tôi gật đầu. Có vẻ như bạn của tôi đây cũng nhận ra điều đó. Speed boost. Một hiden ability khá hiếm đấy.

Lúc này, cả hai Pokemon lửa đang đứng đối diện nhau, thở hồng hộc. Trên người chúng thì đầy vết cắt ở nhiều chỗ. Hai hên có vẻ cân tài cân sức. Nhưng bây giờ chỉ cần một con ra đòn chuẩn xác thì kết quả sẽ được quyết định ngay. 'Để xem hai người sẽ ra chiêu gì...'

"...Lần này thì Blaze, kết thúc bằng Dragon Claw, đánh hết sức đi!" Vuốt của Blaze ánh lên màu chàm, nó liền lao thẳng vào đối thủ, giương vuốt sắc lên tấn công.

"Tới luôn đi. Combusken, dùng Night Slash toàn lực!" Vuốt của Combusken cũng ánh lên màu tím sẫm. Nó lao vào Blaze đang chạy đến với tốc độ đáng kinh ngạc.

Choang. Clang!

Hai bộ vuốt chém vào nhau tạo ra âm thanh sắc đến gai người. Ánh sáng chằm và tím tỏa ra, bụi bay mù mịt che đi tầm nhìn. Tôi đưa tay phải lên che mắt tôi và Pikachu lại. Sau đó mọi thứ im đi.

Bụi bay mất, tôi có thể thấy được hai Pokemon lửa đang đứng. Blaze bỗng lùi lại gào lên một tiếng đặc trưng của loài thật to rồi ngã khuỵu xuống, mắt xoay mòng mòng, vuốt thì mài đi do chiến đấ thì đứng thẳng lên, thét lên một tiếng rõ to. Kết quả đã được quyết định.

"Blaze!" Tên lúc nãy chạy đến nâng Blaze lên. Hắn cười buồn nói vài lời với con Pokemon lửa rồi thu nó lại vào pokeball.

"Thật là, mới trận đầu mà đã thế rồi. Nhưng cũng tuyệt thật đấy. Lâu lắm rồi Blaze mới bị đánh bại đấy. Lần nào nếu gặp lại solo một trận không" Justin nhếch mép, đưa tay phải ra. Không ngần ngại, người kia bắt lấy.

"Rất hân hạnh. Đúng không nhỉ cô khán giả?" Người đó biết tôi đang ở đây ư? Hết cách, tôi đành đai đến gần cậu ta với cái tên quái kia. Lại gần tôi mới nhận ra một điều là cả hai người họ đều cao hơn tôi những ba cái đầu.

"Cậu đây rồi. Cuối cùng cũng chịu ra mặt!" Justin nói, trỏ ngón tay cái vào mặt tôi.

"Phải công nhận là Combusken của cậu mạnh thật đó. Lần đầu tôi thấy một Combusken chiến đấu ngoài đổi thực. Cậu đây chắc là mổt trainer mạnh đây!"

"Quá khen rồi. Tôi còn yếu lắm chưa bằng ai đâu" cậu ta vừa nói vừa thu con gà lửa vào Pokeball. "Với lại trận đầu của tôi ở khu vực này thế cũng là tốt rồi"

Trận đầu...? Rồi tôi chợt nhớ ra một điều.

"Này Justin, sao Charmaleon của cậu lại chiến đấu với những đòn đánh cận chiến thế? Không phải đó sẽ bất lợi khi chiến đấu sao?"

"Thật ra tôi làm thế là có chủ ý" Justin nắm chặt quả bóng của Blaze trong tay.

"Tôi và Blaze đều có một mục tiêu là trở thành bậc thầy trong việc chiến đấu cận chiến. Nếu như thường thì Blaze sẽ vô cùng thông thạo những đòn như Flame Burst hay Dragon Pluse nhưng cậu ấy muốn thành thạo trong việc sử dụng bộ vuốt của mình. Có thể nói đó là lí đó Blaze chưa muốn tiến hoá. Với lại nếu chúng tôi thành công trong việc đánh cận chiến này có thể đó là một bước ngoặc mới trong chuỗi tiến hoá của pokemon" cậu ta cứ nói với ánh nhìn rực lửa. Tôi có thể cảm thấy cảm xúc của Blaze trong bóng cũng có quyết tâm như chủ nó vậy.

Ace nhìn cậu ta một hồi lâu với ánh nhìn chợt loé lên trong mắt. Chớp mắt một cái, Ace quay sang tôi.

"À quên chưa giới thiệu. Tên tôi là Ace, Ace Stelar, mong rằng sau này hai ta có thể đấu với nhau!" Ace đưa tay phải ra. Cười mỉm, tôi nắm lấy nó.

"Hikari. Hikari Ketchump. Nếu sau này được đấu thì tôi luôn sẵn sàng tiếp!"

"Đúng!" Pikachu nói, nắm chặt hai nắm tay nhỏ lại. Ace quay lưng lại với tôi rồi đi mất.

"Mong là sẽ gặp lại, Hikari..." Ace nói thầm với chính mình.

Giờ thì chỉ còn tôi đứng đó với Pikachu trên vai và tên Justin. Nên nói gì bây giờ nhỉ? Trong lúc tôi còn đang phân vấn thì tên đó nói cắt ngang mạch suy nghĩ của tôi.

"Cậu nói cậu là Hikari Ketchump?" Justin hỏi một cách tò mò.

"Ừ. Có vấn đề gì à?" Tôi trả lời một cách khó chịu. "Mà tôi đã nói là...thôi bỏ đi, miễn là cậu đừng làm vướng chân tôi là được. Mới ngày đầu đã gặp chuyện gì đâu không"

Justin mở miệng định nói gì đó nhưng lại thôi. Nghĩ là hắn đã bỏ việc lẽo đẽo theo rồi nên tôi cũng quay về Pokemon center đặt một phòng ở tạm một đêm. Suốt buổi tối, không gian nơi đây rất vắng lặng. Nó không có tiếng sóng vỗ bờ mỗi khi thủy triều lên hay tiếng những bầy Pokemon ăn đêm đi săn mồi. Chỉ đơn giản là một buổi đêm yên bình với những cơn gió nhẹ thổi vào gian phòng. Pikachu thì nằm ngủ một cách thoải mái bên cạnh tôi.

Một sự yên bình dễ chịu.

Và tôi cũng mới nhớ ra một thứ, tại sao cái tên đó cứ phải đuổi theo tôi như thế chứ? Và cái vẻ mặt của Justin khi nghe thấy họ tên của mình nữa. Họ tên đó có gì là lạ đâu. Rồi cả chức năng khác của Pokedex nữa, bữa nào tôi phải 'mổ xẻ' nó ra mới được.

Săm soi mặt dây chuyền đồng trong tay mà Juniper đã đưa tôi hồi sáng, nhiều câu hỏi cứ lần lượt hiện ra trong đầu mà tôi không thể nào giải thích được.

*Nhói*

Rít lên một cái, tôi lấy tay phải xoa hai bên thái dương.

'Chắc mình suy nghĩ hơi nhiều rồi, tốt nhất là du ngủ trước. Ngày mai mọi thứ sẽ trở lại như cũ thôi' tôi nghĩ.

Và như thế, với suy nghĩ rằng từ mai sẽ không còn gì kì quái xảy ra nữa, tôi ngủ thiếp đi.

Chỉ để mơ lại một giấc mơ kì lạ khác nữa...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sáng hôm sau~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thật tình, tại sao Arceus bất công với con đến thế..." Tôi lầm bầm trong họng.

"Hehe, chắc nó không tệ như cậu nghĩ đâu Hikari. Càng nhiều người càng vui chứ sao!" Pikachu nói một cách vui vẻ.

"Cậu nghĩ vậy à? Tôi thì không..."

Tại sao ư?

Khi mới đặt chân lên đường số hai, tôi lại đụng độ với một người cố gắng đi theo tôi mãi.

Vâng, không ai khác, đó là Charmanleon và chủ nhân của nó, Justin.


	5. Chapter 5: Tên trộm?

~~~~Giấc mơ hôm trước của Hikari~~~~~~

Vẫn là nơi đó, một không gian tối đen như mực. Tôi đứng đó, nhắm mắt lại, tận hưởng cảm giác thanh bình. Và khi mở mắt ra là một hình ảnh đã luôn xuất hiện trong giấc mơ của tôi từ nhỏ.

Đối diện là một quả cầu lửa màu đỏ, nhưng không hề nóng khi ta đến gần. Trong quả cầu đó là dáng của một người đang co mình lại thật chặt, lơ lửng. Mỗi lần quả cầu đó có một màu khác nhau.

Người đó như là một bản sao của tôi. Chỉ khác là 'tôi' có một đôi cánh phủ lông trắng muốt trên lưng đang bọc lại, bảo vệ 'tôi' kia. Tai nhọn, đầu có một viên ngọc xanh đính trên trán, hai răng nanh nhỏ chìa ra mép miệng với vuốt sắc trên tay. Một chiếc đuôi trắng dài với những chiếc gai nhọn cong màu vàng chạy đọc sống lưng đến chóp đuôi. Mắt nhắm nghiền. Rồi những vết bớt màu đỏ chạy dọc khắp nguời nữa. 'Tôi' nhìn như một Charizard phiên bản màu trắng vậy.

Không. Giống con rồi tôi gặp trong mơ kia.

Như thường lệ. Tôi cứ đứng đó. Lặng lẽ. Đôi khi lại đặt đôi bàn tay lên quả cầu lửa kia cảm nhận hơi ấm. Và lại tự đặt ra câu hỏi.

Tại sao tôi lại mơ thấy giấc mơ này? Tôi luôn mơ thấy nó. Vậy giấc mơ này có ý nghĩa gì? Và...

...Tại sao đó luôn là một 'tôi' này cơ chứ?

~~~~~~~~Trở về thực tại. Trên quốc lộ số 2~~~~~~~~~~

"...! Oii! Nhóc Hikari! Có nghe không đấy? Sao lại trơ mặt ra thía?" Justin cứ vẫy vẫy tay trước mặt tôi rồi kêu. Sôi máu, tôi quay đầu lại mà quát.

"Thế quái nào mà cậu cứ bám theo tôi thế! Tôi nhớ là chỉ mới gặp cậu hôm qua và có nợ cậu gì đâu!" Tôi hét to đến mức mấy Pokemon nhỏ chạy loạn xạ mà đụng đầu nhau côm cốp. Justin, Blaze với Pikachu trên vai tôi phải bịt lỗ tai lại. Hừm, biết 'nội công' tôi được như vậy thì tôi quất tên này hôm trước rồi.

"Bình tĩnh bình tĩnh. Chỉ là hai ta vô tình đi chung một con đường thôi mừ. Còn con đường nào khác đến thị trấn Striaton nữa đâu, hehe" Justin bước lại một bước cười khì.

Tck một cái, tôi bước đi một nước. Tôi vẫn nghe thấy tiếng bước chân phía sau của Justin. Mệt, coi như là đi trùng đường với nhau vậy. Và tất nhiên từ góc mắt tôi có thể thấy một bóng người núp trong bụi cây đằng sau.

Cảnh giác, tôi từ từ lấy quả bóng đã thu nhỏ lại của Snivy trên đai lưng phóng to nó về như cũ. Tất cả đều được hành động trong im lặng.

"À mà cho hỏi...có người nghe lén! Blaze!" Justin nhanh chóng quay lại phía bụi cây gần đó ra lệnh. Blaze liền phóng thẳng về phía đó dùng Dragon Claw. Nhưng rồi chặn lại bộ vuốt sắc là một nắm đấm rực lửa từ một Pokemon nhỏ màu vàng. Con Pokemon đó là một Elekid với egg move, Fire punch.

~~~~Justin'POV~~~~

Một con Elekid? Thế quái nào mà lại có Elekid ở Unova chứ? Trông nó có vẻ khá mệt nữa chắc là do tên nghe trộm đánh cắp từ trainer nào đó rồi.

Loạt soạt.

Elekid liền chạy nhanh vào bụi cây, nơi có một bóng người đang chờ sẵn. Định trốn à!

"Blaze, Flame burst! Đừng để tên đó chạy thoát!" Tôi và Blaze cùng đuổi theo. Ngay lập tức Blaze liền tạo ra một quả cầu lửa trong miệng phóng vào cái bóng kia nhưng ngay sau đó một bóng khác phá cầu lửa. Đó là một con Miefoo, nó chặn đòn đánh một cách dễ dàng với Jump Kick!

Cái bóng kia huýt sáo và Miefoo liền dùng Jump kick nhắm thẳng vào Blaze làm cả hai bọn tôi không kịp trở tay. Cú đá chỉ còn cách Blaze vài centi. "Blaze nhanh dùng - "

"Snivy, Vine whip quấn lấy chân Miefoo và quật nó xuống đất!" Hikari?

Từ đâu hai dây leo phóng ra quấn chặt lấy Miefoo ngay trên không làm nó phải cố vùng vẫy thoát ra nhưng bất tỉnh khi Snivy quật nó xuống đất thật mạnh. Thấy đồng đội của nó như thế, Elekid lao thẳng vào Snivy dùng Fire Punch tranh thủ lúc Snivy chưa kịp thu dây leo vào lại. Nhưng rồi nắm đấm lửa lại gặp phải cú húc toàn thân được bao phủ bởi điện của Pikachu. Hai nguồn năng lượng gặp nhau và nổ tung. Pikachu và Elekid phải nhảy về một bước, lấy thế thủ.

"Không ngờ cậu cũng để ý đấy Justin" Hikari bước lại gần, mắt vẫn dán chặt lên cái bóng kia. "Dù sao thì cậu là ai? Sao lại theo dõi bọn tôi?" Tôi hỏi, bước lên một bước. Những Pokemon kia thì lùi lại phía sau.

"Được rồi, để tôi giải thích" người đó nói, giọng của một cậu con trai. "Tôi không hề nghe lén hay theo dõi hai, người. Thực ra tôi đang cố bắt một người -"

"Bắt cóc!? Vậy thì mi tới số rồi!" Tôi cùng với Blaze lao thẳng vào người kia trong Blaze dùng Dragon claw.

"Đúng là. Snivy, leaf tornado. Pikachu, thunderbolt"

Snivy và Pikachu tấn công ngay lập tức nhưng sau đó thì Thunderbolt bị chặn lại bởi Light screen của Elekid còn Leaf tornado bị chặn bởi Energy ball từ...Grovyle?

"Tôi đang cố giải thích mà không tin thì đừng trách tôi nặng tay với cậu!" Hắn nói, bước ra khỏi bụi cây. Đó là cậu thanh niên chừng 16 mái tóc vàng và đôi mắt đỏ tươi. Cậu có mặc một áo khoác xám, quần dài màu đen, nón đỏ đội ngược và một trainer card trên ngực áo trái. Ngay khi tôi giơ tay phải lên định đánh thì cậu né nhanh sang phải, nắm chặt cổ tay tôi rồi bẻ nó về phía sau rồi đè tôi xuống đất. Động tác...quá nhanh!

"Chết tiệt. Blaze, Dragon Claw!"

"Đừng có mơ. Elec!"

Blaze liền lao vào hắn với đôi vuốt sắc nhưng nhanh chóng bị chặn lại bởi Fire punch của Elekid. Hai luồng sức mạnh tác động vào nhau tạo ra ánh sáng màu chàm và đỏ. Không khí xung quanh bị nén lại và nổ tung, đẩy hai Pokemon về xa ra và tên đó cũng ngả khỏi tôi. Khói tan dần, Blaze đứng choạng vạng, miệng thở dốc, Elekid cũng không kém gì.

Nhìn qua cạnh tôi thấy Snivy với Pikachu đang phải chiến đấu với Grovyle một cách cật lực. Một bên Grovyle liên tiếp dùng Energy ball chặn lại thunderbolt của Pikachu trong khi dùng Agility để tăng tốc độ và né tránh những cú quất mạnh từ đồng Vine whip của Snivy. Một chọi hai nhưng lại làm khó Hikari và Pokemon của nhóc đó như vậy. Xem ra không phải là một trainer cùi hay chỉ là một tên trộm.

"Chậc, quay lại thế thủ Grov, Elec!" Hắn nói, không quên thu hồi lại Miefoo.

"Được rồi, anh tốt nhất là không nên chống cự và giải thích tại sao lại theo dõi chúng tôi đi!" Tôi nói, khoanh tay lại một cách giận dữ. Blaze cũng cúi mặt xuống, ngọn lửa cam phà ra ở hai bên mép từ Flame Burst, sẵn sàng tấn công bất kì lúc nào. Nhưng cho dù bị Blaze đe dọa, hắn cùng những Pokemon kia vô cùng bình thản, bất chấp việc có thể bị tấn công bất ngờ.

"Được rồi" hắn thở dài. "Đầu tiên là tôi đang theo dõi một tên trộm đang bị truy nã trong thị trấn Striation chứ không phải là hai, người" hắn nói xoa xoa trán. Trên đầu hiện rõ một cục tức to.

"Thế sao lại theo dõi bọn tôi?"

"Không. Là vì..."

"Tên đó chắc ở gần đây thôi. Tản ra tìm thằng nhóc nó mau. Không cho nó thoát!" Tiếng của một toán người cùng với những tiếng chó săn vọng lại từ phía cổng của thị trấn làm bọn tôi giật nảy người.

"Đậu - !" Tên đó cùng với Pokemon của hắn lao đến đè tôi, Hikari cùng những Pokemon khác rồi kéo đi. Núp vào một bụi cây to gần đấy. "Trốn trước đã rồi tôi nói tiếp!"

"Cái quái! Đừng nói anh là -!" Hikari mở miệng nói nhưng bị hắn lấy tay bịt miệng ngay. Grovyle thì rải xuống đất những hại bụi xanh từ một chiếc túi nhỏ rồi nhanh chóng núp vào. Tôi có thể nghe thấy tiếng bước chân cùng những tiếng gần gừ rất gần. Tôi hé mắt nhìn qua khẽ lá thấy rất nhiều bóng người tay cầm gậy gộc, đai lưng giắt luới và pokeball. Rồi tôi cũng nhận ra những con chó săn ấy, Houndoom và Herdier. Nhưng chúng không nhận ra vị trí của chúng tôi. Có lẽ thứ bột lúc nãy mà Grovyle rắc đã xoá mùi đi.

"Grrrrr...houwwwnnnnn!"

"Không có ở đây? Vậy thì đành phải tìm chỗ khác vậy. Có đốt cả khu này cũng phải tìm cho ra thằng nhóc đó rồi cho nó một bài học!" Một người nói ra, ra hiệu. Tiếng bước chân cũng xa dần, nhỏ dần cho đến khi tắt hẳn chúng tôi mới an tâm bước ra.

"OK! Bây giờ anh tính giải thích ra sao đây!? Suýt chút nữa là bị vạ lây rồi đấy!" Hikari nổi một cách tức giận. Nghiến răng, cô thu Snivy trở lại vào bóng ("Ssssnnnii..." Snivy không quên rít một cái về phía hắn).

"Thôi vậy...haizz..." Cậu nói, lấy tay trái chỉnh lại mũ. "Tck...vào Pokemon center trong thị trấn trước đi rồi ta nói chuyện" cậu nói một cách chán nản rồi thu luôn Grovyle và Eleckid vào bóng.

"N n này! Tính trốn à!?" Tôi nói chạy theo cậu ta.

"Không trốn. Nhắc tôi lí do tại sao phải trốn đi"

"Tại vì, etou, tại vì...etou..." Tôi lẩm bẩm.

"Ha. Vậy mà cậu nói tôi trốn"

"Tôi nói vậy là vì...etou...nói chung là đến Pokemon center đi rồi nói chuyện!" Tôi hét mặt đỏ bừng lên.

"Nếu cậu không muốn đám người lúc nãy cùng với con Houndoom xé xác cậu ra thì tốt nhất là ngậm mồm lại" hắn nói, không thèm quay mặt lại. Nhưng hắn có vẻ nhẹ nhõm hẳn khi thoát được họ.

Liếc mắt về phía sau, tôi có thể thấy Hikari đang vừa để tay vào túi áo với Pikachu trên vai, mắt dán chặt vào màn hình của một thiết bị điện tử nào đó. Sao thiết bị đấy có vẻ quen nhỉ?

"Nếu hai người không nhanh lên thì có lẽ tôi sẽ 'trốn' thật đấy"

"Này! Đừng có đùa kiểu vậy nhá!" Tôi nói, đuổi theo hắn với Blaze và Hikari chạy theo sau.

~~~~~~~~Thị trấn Striation. Pokemon center~~~~~~~~

Hikari'POV

Ưm...có vẻ chúng tôi đang trong một tình huống hơi khó xử.

Pokemon center? Chúng tôi vừa hồi sức cho Pokemon xong và đang ngồi nghỉ ở quầy nước đây. Tôi thì đang ngồi xem lại những dữ liệu của các Pokemon trong Pokedex tôi vừa gặp với Pikachu đang ngồi ăn que kem trên người. Justin với tên kia? Họ đang ngồi trước mặt tôi đây, mặt đối mặt, mắt đối mắt. Blaze với Eleckid của cậu kia, Elec, cũng đang ăn một que kem và nhìn chủ của chúng. Không khí có vẻ hơi căng thẳng. Có vẻ họ không để ý đến tôi. Và tôi cũng không thể quét được thông tin của cậu kia nữa.

"Khụ. Đầu tiên tên mi là gì? Không nói thì tôi sẽ cứ gọi mi là thằng nghe lén đấy" Justin nói, xoá tan bầu không khí căng thẳng đi. Tôi để Pokedex lại vào túi.

"Denisov. Chỉ vậy thôi. Chắc tôi khỏi giới thiệu đối tác của tôi, Elec nhỉ" Denisov nói bình thản.

"Thế thì tại sao cậu lại bị đám người đó truy đuổi thế?" Khi Justin hồi câu đó, Denisov chỉ cúi đầu xuống, im lặng.

"Tấm poster" tôi nói trống không. Câu nói đó làm mọi người nhìn tôi một cách khó hiểu. "Poster?" Pikachu hỏi sau khi ăn sách cây kem. Tôi gật đầu, nhắm mắt nhớ lại.

"Lúc đi đến đây tôi có thấy vài tấm Poster ghi là đang truy nã một tên cướp cạn tring thị trấn. Theo như miêu tả thì tên đó chuyên gia đánh cắp những pokemon ở Pokemon center hay lấy vật từ trường huấn luyện trainer ở đây hay là phòng tập. Chậc, nghe nói đôi khi còn lấy cắp thức ăn hay đồ vật của những người đi thăm quan khu này nữa"

"Ể? Ăn cắp vặt à?"

"Nói trước tôi không phải là thể loại đó!" Denisov nói, mắt giật giật.

"Tôi nghĩ Denisov đúng. Chả có thằng ăn cướp nào hoạt động vào ban ngày cả. Trừ khi tên đó là một Pokemon hay là một tên cực liều. Đám người lúc nãy chắc là thuộc một nhóm cảnh vệ của thị trấn, quá dễ đoán với quần áo họ mặc rồi cả vật dụng và pokemon họ có nữa" tôi nói. Denisov và Justin nhìn tôi với vẻ mặt tại-sao-cậu-biết-được-mấy-thứ-đó.

"Đừng nghĩ bậy! Chỉ là vài điều cơ bản mà hồi trước ba dạy cho tôi thôi!" Pikachu nghe thế thở dài.

"Ừm. Mà nếu vậy sao họ còn đuổi theo cậu thế?" Justin hỏi, chống cằm.

Denisov thở dài một hơi, "Là khi nãy lúc tôi đang đi trong thị trấn thì có ai đó chạy đâm vào tôi nhưng sau đấy chạy đi mất biệt. Đến lúc tôi nhận biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra thì đám người đó đuổi theo hô hào tôi là thằng ăn trộm rồi" Tôi với Blaze nghe đến đấy thì bụm miệng cười.

"Không có gì đáng cười hết!" Denisov hét, mặt đỏ vì xấu hổ là ít mà tức giận thì nhiều.

"Xin lỗi nhá, hahahahah..." Tôi nói.

"Grahhhh...xin xin lỗi!" Blaze bụng miệng nói.

"Tuyệt. Chúng ta bây giờ đang đi cùng với một tên bị nghi là tên trộm vặt. Giờ thì sao?" Justin hỏi.

"Thứ nhất, cậu là người đi theo tôi nên không có vụ chúng ta ở đây. Thứ hai, đã bị nhầm rồi thì khó mà chứng minh trong sạch được. Cho nên cuối cùng, cách tốt nhất là phải tự mình đi bắt tên trộm đó rồi thanh minh thôi, nếu bắt được" tôi nói nhỏ lại ở đoạn cuối.

"Vậy thì còn chờ gì nữa!" Justin nói to, đập hai tay lại rồi đứng thẳng người lên.

"Hửm?"

"Thì đi bắt tên trộm chứ làm gì nữa!"

"...Hả?" Tôi hỏi, mặt đơ ra. Pikachu không kiềm được tự tát mặt mình. "Lại thế nữa rồi..." Đối tác nhỏ của tôi nói.

"Hả gì nữa. Như cậu nói đó, đi bắt trộm thôi!" Justin nói rồi chạy ra ngoài để Blaze đuổi theo cậu.

"Haizz...đành vậy. Denisov, tôi nghĩ cậu tốt nhất nên trùm cái đầu cậu lại đi. Tôi không muốn bị hiểu nhầm đâu" tôi bỏ hai tay vô túi áo rồi đứng lên, Pikachu leo lên vai.

"Ừm. Chắc vậy -"

"Mà nè, cho hỏi tí" Justin thò đầu ở cửa.

"Chúng ta đâu biết tên trộm ở chỗ nào đâu?"

Rầm! Cả đám bọn tôi ngả ngửa.

"Trời ơi đất hỡi. Justin ơi là Justin. Thằng nào hăng hái đòi đi trước không suy nghĩ vậy!" Tôi, Denisov với Blaze hét lên.

"Suỵt! Mấy nhóc im, đang là buổi trưa đấy!" Anh nhân viên ở Pokemarket nói nhỏ.


	6. Chapter 6: Saber Tooth

~*~Tối hôm đó~*~

"Oi oi"

"Vấn đề gì à?"

"Không, tất nhiên là không rồi. Chỉ là...etou..."

"Sao?"

"Tôi biết là chúng ta đang rình bắt trộm và giờ thích hợp nhất để làm là nửa đêm. Nhưng mà..."

"Hửm? Tôi không thấy vấn đề gì ở đây cả"

"Vấn đề ở đây là...sao cả đám biết buổi tối trong phía Nam lạnh như thế mà ko đứa nào mang áo ấm là thế éo nào! Nhất là vào mùa này nữa!"

Justin chà xát hay tay lại miệng lẩm bẩm không ngừng. Chả là sao "bàn" và "trao đổi" với nhau một chút thì chúng tôi quyết định sẽ nấp ở lùm cây phía Đông thị trấn. Nghe rằng vài vụ gần đây tên trộm đó thường chạy về hướng này nhưng khi tìm thì mất biệt.

Lí đó Justin than như nhà gần mỏ than? Chả là ban đêm ở phía Nam Unova hoàn toàn khác ao với những lục địa khác nên nó cũng khá là lạnh. Chả đứa nào mang theo cái áo ấm cả. Hiện giờ tôi, Denisov và Justin đang sưởi ấm nhờ ngọn lửa ở đuôi Blaze, Charmenleon của Justin.

"Thôi lẩm bẩm dùm cái đi, bộ nhà cậu ở mỏ than à?" Denisov nói, mắt phải giật giật trong khi vẫn đang chăm chú nhìn ra bụi cây quan sát.

"Yếu mà bày đặt ra gió..." Denisov tiếp tục đâm chọc, nhếch mép. Có vẻ cậu ta thích điều này...

"Ai mà yếu? Yếu gì mà yếu! -" Justin đụng dậy quát. Mắt phải của tôi và Blaze giật giật và rồi tôi cùng nó nắm lấy cổ chân của Justin kéo làm cậu ngã ngửa. "Này. Đau đấy!"

Denisov chỉ bụm miệng cười cho đến khi thấy tôi lườm và Blaze sẵn sàng quả cầu lửa ở ngay miệng. Cậu "ho" một cái, giả vờ như chưa làm gì hết. Thật là, hai người này không ngừng cãi nhau không được à.

Tôi hơi rùng mình một cái rồi xoa xoa hai cánh tay cho ấm và nghiêng đầu nhìn ra ngoài bụi cây đang che cho cả đám đây. May là tôi đã quá quen với cái lạnh rồi. Cũng phải cảm ơn mấy bữa tập thể chất mà ba hồi trước tập cho tôi trên hồi còn nhỏ.

"Này, có chắc là ở đây không thế? Nhỡ không phải rồi có ai bắt gặp được bị nhầm là trộm lúc đó mình cậu chịu à" tôi nói một hơi, nhìn về phía Denisov. Cậu ta mím môi suy nghĩ một chút rồi cũng mở miệng.

"Chắc chắn đấy. Sáng nay tên trộm đó cũng chạy về hướng này. Với lại không phải nhóc Bí Đao Lùn đây cũng hỏi người dân trong thị trấn rằng tên trộm cũng hay chạy về hướng này còn gì"

Tôi và Justin gật đầu (Justin còn tức vì bị kéo ngã) rồi tôi chợt nhận ra cụm từ nào đó. Bí Đao Lùn? Tui ấy hả!?

"Ê! Nói ai lùn hả tên biến th - "

"Suỵt!"

Nhanh như cắt, Denisov ấn đầu tôi và Justin xuống đất rồi cậu cũng nằm rạp xuống theo trong khi ra hiệu Blaze giấu ngọn lửa ở đuôi đi bằng cách thu mình lại với đuôi để ở phần bụng.

Mọi thứ im lặng đi một chút. Chỉ còn tiếng gió thổ hay ánh sáng loe loét của những bóng đèn đường. Đến khi tôi chuẩn bị hỏi Denisov có vấn đề gì về não không thì...

Lạch cạch...

Tiếng như một cánh gì đó khá nhẹ đang được nhấc lên vang rõ mồn một trong không gian tĩnh mịch. Tiếp theo đó là tiếng xì xầm to nhỏ rồi tiếng bước chân của một...không, hai người.

"Đây rồi..." Justin nói khi nhìn qua những chiếc lá đước lùm cây. Tôi cố đoán ra vị trí chủ nhân của những tiếng bước chân rồi nheo mắt lại. Đó không phải là con người. Đó là 2 Pokemon hệ dark - Zorua và Purrloin. Cả hai đều đeo trên vai một cái bao tải nhỏ và chạy thật nhanh về phía đông, Dreamyard. Hèn gì ngay cả khi chúng ăn trộm hay có lại gần thì mới có thể để ý được nhờ tiếng bước chân rất nhỏ. Còn trong trường hợp này, tiếng cửa sổ được mở.

"...Mà khoan đã, cái gì kia?" Tôi mở miệng ra tự hỏi. Điều này thu hút sự chú ý đến tôi hơn là 2 Pokemon kia. Cậu nhìn tôi một cách khó hiểu.

"Ý tôi là trên cổ chúng kìa. Hình như cả hai đều đeo một cái vòng sắt phát sáng nào đó.

"Giờ cậu nổi tui mới để ý" Justin nhìn kĩ lại. "Cái vòng chúng đeo đều có màu đen và một dải ánh sáng khá giống đèn neo màu cam bọc một vòng quanh đó nữa"

"Tôi tạm thời không quan tâm đó là gì đâu. Cái chính bây giờ là theo dõi và đi theo chúng, nhất định có tên khốn nào đang đứng sau chuyện này" Denisov nói quả quyết, tay phải mò xuống đai lưng lấy ra một quả Great ball.

"Khoan đã, không phải trộm là người sao? Cậu nói người tông cậu sáng nay là một người mà?"

"Chắc cậu quên một điều là" tôi nói, ngồi dậy rồi bẻ bẻ tay, "Zorua có khả năng illusion giúp nói hoá thành hình dạng của một sinh vật khác"

"Hoá ra là vậy..."

"Bỏ mợ!" Denisov nói to cắt ngang Justin. Lúc đó cả tôi, Justin và Blaze đều muốn kí đầu tên nhìn lén Denisov rồi đấy nếu như cậu ta không nói thêm. "Nãy giờ lo nói chuyện mất dấu 2 Pokemon kia rồi!"

"...Cái đệch sao không nói sớm đi cha!"

Tôi và Denisov ngay lập tức nhảy ra khỏi lùm cây mà láo liên nhìn xung quanh. Quả thật là không còn bất kì ai ở đó nữa cả. Không biết phải tưởng tượng hay không mà trên đầu Justin tự dưng có một cái bóng đèn sáng lên.

"Há...há há...há há há há há há! Ta đúng là thiên cmn nó tài mà há há há!" Đột nhiên Justin đứng chống hông vểnh mặt lên trời mà cười hô hố. Okay, bây giờ tôi lo cho cái mạng của mình hơn rồi đấy.

"Này, bị bệnh lâu năm mà giấu à?" Denisov hỏi, tôi cùng cậu ta và Blaze lùi lại một bước để bảo toàn tính mạng.

"Không không không chỉ mới nhận ra ta, thiên tài! Hố hố hố!" Justin nói lấy tay xoa xoa cằm. "Đến giờ chúng ta trình diễn rồi đấy Blaze yêu vấu! Ở đây chỉ có cậu là có khứ giác nhạy nhất thôi nên dù đám Pokemon kia có chạy đằng trời cũng sẽ bị chúng ta đuổi kịp thôi!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Hửm?"

CỐP!

"Sao không nói sớm đi cha nội 'thiên cmn tài' làm tốn mấy phút đứng đây nghe ông nói!"

~*~*~Hiện giờ trong Dreamyard~*~*~

"Được. Tốt. Có vẻ lần này 'cái vòng' đó hoạt động thành công rồi"

Một tên mặc đồ giống y như quan phục chỉ khác là có trên ngực áo có khâu phù hiệu giống như đầu một con sư tử núi với chiếc nanh dài với vết bớt hình chữ X kéo dài tại mắt. Hắn ta chăm chú nhìn vào màn hình của một laptop đang kết nối với chiếc vòng của Zorua và Purrloin khi nãy. Cả hai Pokemon đó luôn nhìn về khoảng không với ánh mắt vô hồn.

"Oi oi! Quét dữ liệu xong chưa thế? Chúng ta phải hoàn thành xong thí nghiệm kể từ ngày hôm nay đấy" một tên khác cũng giống y như vậy nhưng chỉ khác là có đai lưng vắt pokeball và một cây kìm điện.

"Gần rồi gần rồi. Tck, cũng phải kiểm tra lại dữ liệu nữa đấy chứ không phải muốn đi là đi đâu" tên khi nãy cứ dán mắt vào màn hình đầy rẫy những phương trình và con số mà tay cứ đánh bàn phím như không còn ngày mai. Có vẻ hắn là một thợ lập trình lành nghề.

"Mệt, ra sao thì ra miễn sao đừng có để bọn tôi vạ lây chịu chung hình phạt là được" một tên khác đứng ở cổng của nhà máy đổ nát nói vọng lại, tiện tay bắt một điếu thuốc lên miệng hút.

"Mà đống đồ mà hai con Pokemon này đem về làm gì đây? Đằng nào chúng ta cũng đâu có cần chúng" một tên trỏ ngón cái vào đống đồ mà hai tên trộm đã cuỗm lấy được từ thị trấn Striation mấy ngày gần đây.

Bíp bíp. [Data backup complete. Simulator mode on. Ready to shut down completely in 10 minutes]

"Xong!" Tên thợ lập trình thở phào rồi ngồi xuống một bức tường bê tông đã bị sập xuống gần đó lấy can nước ra mà tu.

"Mười phút nữa?" Tên gác cổng hỏi, nhướn mắt lên.

"Ừ. Chuẩn bị được ra khỏi cái nơi quỷ này trong mười phút nữa. Mày thấy sao chứ tao phát ngấy khi phải ở đây thí nghiệm cho thiết bị đó rồi"

"Mà này, nhớ mà canh đó kĩ nghe mại?" Một trên trỏ ngón tay về phía sau. Trong bóng tối đó là những cái lồng sắt chứ nhiều loại Pokemon khác nhau và tất cả chúng đều đang rất hoảng sợ hay giận dữ.

"Mấy khá lâu để gom được 50 Pokemon nhiễm virus này đấy. Lo canh cho cẩn thận, đó là mỏ vàng cũng là công cụ cần thiết cho tổ chức chúng ta đấy"

"Mày khỏi lo" tên canh cổng ném điếu thuốc xuống đất rồi lấy chân giẫm lên. Miệng nở nụ cười tự mãn. "Tao được điều đi chung với bọn mày cũng là vì lí do này mà"

• • •

"Pss! Này! Hikari, Justin, có nghe bọn chúng nói gì nãy giờ không!?" Denisov khều khều hai người đang nằm sấp cạnh mình núm dưới một tấm bê tông ở ngoài nhà máy ở Dreamyard. Không ngờ là những vụ trộm này chỉ là để thử nghiệm cái máy gì đó cho bọn chúng. Mà chúng còn coi Pokemon, một sinh vật sống với trái tim biết yêu thương là công cụ nữa chứ!

"Tôi nghe được chứ không phải tui điếc" Justin khẽ rít lên. Răng cậu nghiến lại ken két khi nghe lén được cuộc trò chuyện của chúng.

"Tôi e là có tức giận cũng không làm gì được đâu. Nhìn kìa" Hikari nói chỉ tay về tên gác cổng rồi chỉ lên phía trên. Đó là những quả cầu máy bay lơ lửng và một vài cái trong số chúng là camera theo dõi. Những cái còn lại không rõ để làm gì nhưng chắc rằng cũng không tốt đẹp gì lắm.

"Tuyệt. Camera theo dõi. Phá thì phá được đấy nhưng sau đó vì tiếng ồn gây ra nên chững sẽ bị bắt ngay thôi. Có đến gần mười tên mà tên nào tên nấy cũng vũ trang đầy đủ cả" Justin than.

Denisov vẫn đang trầm ngâm suy nghĩ điều gì đó. "Tổ chức này...Saber Tooth..." Cậu lẩm bẩm trong miệng.

"...! Tôi có ý này nhưng các cậu phải làm theo những gì tôi bảo đấy. Nếu không thì không đảm bảo tính mạng cho hai cậu đâu"

"Sao mi -!" Trước khi Justin kịp phản ánh thì Hikari và Blaze bịt miệng cậu ta kéo về phía sau. "Tuyệt. Nếu như có thể phá được vụ này thì đánh để thử đấy. Nói nghe thử kế hoạch nào"

Nhếch mép, Denisov lấy ra quả Great Ball ban nãy của cậu. "Dễ nhớ lắm. Kế hoạch tên..."


End file.
